


Senior Year

by officialstories



Series: Kameron King's Journey [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialstories/pseuds/officialstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kameron King has returned to Diamond Bar. This time to find redemption. She will go through a renewal period of her lifetime along with major changes and adjustments. Follow her through her senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Senior Year

Chapter 1

Kam's POV

"Great set there superstar." My trainer Landon Donovan yelled from the sideline. After the incident with my dad I left Diamond Bar. I needed a break, honestly. 

I destroyed my cell phone as soon as I decided to leave so nobody could contact me. So I could kiss that Instagram deal goodbye. 

Sadly once I left Diamond Bar I had no money just a duffle bag of a few outfits and shoes. But I ran across Landon well he literally ran across me. Anyway he took me under his wing and I've been staying with him and his wife ever since. 

"Alright kid time to bring it in. Hannah says dinner is ready. She made spaghetti." He yelled. I gathered the balls and packed them in the bag before heading with him into his house. Because he was so rich he had half a soccer pitch in his back yard. 

"Your boots kid." He stopped me from coming in the house. "Right." I smiled and took them off before coming inside. I set the balls in the soccer closet along with my boots. 

I washed my hands in the bathroom before coming to sit at the dinner table with Landon and Hannah. 

"So Kam when do you go back to school?" Hannah asked. "Well we don't go back till August 23rd. And it's August 15th. So 8 days." I smiled. "So are you going back to Diamond Bar or staying here?" Landon asked. 

"I don't know. I was this sad and angry person and I'm not sure I want to go back to that." I said. He nodded. "What about that girl you were telling me about. What's her name? Christen!" He snapped. I shook my head. 

"She probably hates me." I sighed. "Well you'd never know till you've tried." Landon lightly tapped me. I smiled. "Alright. My house is still there. The government won't seize it back till I graduate so I guess I'll go back to somewhere I'm comfortable with." I smiled softly. 

"Well kid you're in luck because Coach Ellis took a leave of absence to focus on her marriage. So I'll be your new coach." He smiled. "No way! That's awesome!" I exclaimed. He smiled. 

"So pack your stuff kid. We're going back to Diamond Bar." He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Senior Year

Chapter 2

Kam's POV

We arrived in Diamond Bar about 2 days later. So I had 6 days till school started. Landon and I spent today cleaning out my parents room so him and Hannah could properly move in. After that was done I re-organized my room with the new and the old things. 

"Kameron." Landon yelled. For some reason he never called me by my nickname but I've grown accustomed to it. "Yeah?" I answered coming to the top of the stairs as he was at the bottom. "They want me at the school. You want to check out the pitch?" He asked. "Cool. Just let me get my boots and ball and I'll meet you in the car." I ran into my room and grabbed my things before hopping in his mustang and we took off. 

Landon was shown his office as I tagged along. I technically was a senior but I wasn't. Because I took off before the school year was over I didn't take my final exams to pass my junior year so now I had to study extra hard to take those exams in September but stay ahead of my senior year. I really don't even know how I am going to do that with my dyslexia. I was going to be assigned a tutor on my first day to catch me up. 

After we visited his office we went to the soccer field. The boys team was on the field so me and Landon sat on the bleachers and watched. Some of the guys noticed Landon. Did I tell you he was a professional soccer player. 

Well yeah. He is. I could tell some of the boys wanted to come over. I guess he sensed it too because we left soon after. But not before I made eye contact with Servando. 

-

The next day me and Landon went to the pitch again. This time it was empty. We practiced on PK's. I told him that was my focus point. Since I missed the one in my last game here. 

"If you weren't so much in your head you wouldn't regret that PK last season." I heard a familiar voice. "What's up Syd?" I breathed out. 

"Long time no see King." Sydney kicked a ball into the goal. "Yeah. It's been a few months. Needed a change of scenery." I picked up the ball I was about to kick and slipped out of my boots. 

"We thought you died. The doctors didn't know where you went." She said. "I checked myself out. I wanted to go. It was too much drama here. My mom dying. Then my dad coming after me just so he wouldn't get his ass beat in jail." I sighed. 

"I know you guys were hurt but I had to do what I had to do." I said. "We understood. Well except Christen and Marisol. You were suppose to take her to prom remember." Syd chuckled. "Right." I whispered. 

"How mad was she?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Her and CP fought. They both got suspended. No prom." Syd shrugged her shoulders. I chuckled. "I'm guessing Christen hates me." I sighed. Syd nodded. "Figured. How are you and Kristie?" I asked as we walked over to the sideline. Landon went to collect the balls to give us some privacy. 

"We broke up. She said my priorities weren't straight. And honestly they weren't. But now she's dating a freshman named Stephanie." Syd said. I nodded. "Back to our single ways." I quirked my eyebrow. She nodded. "Hell yeah. Hey there's a back to school party tonight. Want to go?" She asked. I shook my head. 

"I don't know about that Syd. You know everytime I go to a party something happens." I shook my head. "Come on King. You're single. I'm single we can do whatever we want." She said. I sighed. "I'll ask Landon. If he says okay. I'll come. Where is it?" I asked. "Clint's Uncle's place actually." She said. I nodded. "We'll see." I said. "Alright. I'll see you later Kam. Nice seeing you." She hugged me and walked off. 

"Sydney Leroux. Starting forward. Seventeen years old. Very fast runner. She should consider track in the off season. Anyway. I overheard the conversation. You can go to the party if you'd like." He said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah. I understand you're a kid. You want to do things. I'm not holding you back. Just your curfew is 12." He said. I nodded. 

"Thanks. I appreciate it Landon." I smiled. He smiled and nodded. "No problem. Now come on. You need a shower cause you stink." He chuckled as we headed to the car. 

-

Landon let me use his car to go to the party. I wore black skinny jeans a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt tail out and my new Jordan 8 chromes. 

Landon had also bought me a new phone with all my contacts re-saved. And his number as well as Hannah's added. 

He gave me the whole no drinking and driving speech but I don't think he knows that I don't drink anyway because of my background. 

I arrived at the party. And looked around. It looked like it was in full swing. I walked calmly to the entrance and nobody noticed me yet. Guess cause I had a tan now. And my hair color was a lighter brown than what it was. I also had more definition to me than before. 

I clenched my jaw when the faint smell of marijuana filled the air. I knew Clint didn't get down like this so why would he allow people to bring that here. 

"Kingy." A very tipsy Sydney yelled. That caused a lot of familiar faces to turn around. I smiled softly. "Hey Syd." I said. "Kam. Nice to see you." Ali was the first to hug me then a group hug commenced. A face that I saw from the hug was Servando and then Alex. 

Serv just shook his head but Alex smiled softly. I sighed but then turned my attention back to my remaining friends. 

"Dude. I heard our coach is Landon Donavon." Ashlyn gushed. "Yeah, I have to try out this year." I chuckled. "I heard. You ready. It's a new coach." She asked. I smirked. I guess the word wasn't out that I lived with the guy. 

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can make it." I shrugged. I was tapped on the shoulder. It was an unfamiliar face that I looked at. 

"My names. Jaelene. Hinkle. I don't know if you remember me. I was on JV last year. But anyway. Do you want to dance?" She asked. I could tell she was nervous. 

I chuckled at he nervousness. "You don't have to be nervous. I'm normal sweetheart. And I would love to dance. Lead the way." I smiled at her. She visibly relaxed and grabbed my hand. 

This girl could really dance. We were 3 songs in and I was getting turned on by her grinding. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "What grade are you in?" I asked. "I'm a Junior." She answered. "So you got moved up this year?" I asked. "No, I gave it up. Soccer isn't really my favorite sport anyway." She smiled. 

I turned her around to face me. She had olive toned skin and big brown eyes. She had blond streaks in her hair but it was mostly brown. And she sported curls with it almost like Lauren's. She was about 5 inches shorter than me so she came to my chest. 

"How come I've never seen you around school?" I asked. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Because I don't hang out with you guys. I'm pretty much to myself. This is my first high school party actually." She blushed. 

I smiled. A homebody. I needed to keep her around me. She could do some good. I nodded at her answer. 

"That's cool. I hope to see you around school." I nodded. I looked up for a moment and a set of eyes caught my sight. Brownish-blue to be exact. Christen. I gulped. And Jaelene looked back too. She turned towards me. 

"You can go talk to her if you want." She said. I looked down. "It's okay. I don't want to talk to her right now." I shook my head and smiled. She nodded. 

About two hours later I got Jaelene's number and dragged a very drunk Sydney to the car to head home. 

I arrived home and brought Sydney into the house. Landon and Hannah were up watching a movie when I walked in so I carried Sydney to my room and came back downstairs. 

"Hey. You're back early." Landon said as Hannah had headed upstairs too. "Yeah. Saw some friends caught up and Syd was getting rowdy so I decided to head home." I said unbuttoning my shirt a little. 

"Who's the girl?" He asked. I smiled. "What girl?" I asked. "Kameron. Your nostrils are wide open." He chuckled. I shook my head. "Her names Jaelene. I met her today." I said. "She pretty?" Landon asked. "Of course. Kameron King always has a pretty lady friend." I laughed. He chuckled. "Of course." He said. "She play sports?" He asked. "She played JV last year. But she gave it up." I answered. He nodded. 

"Hope to meet her one day kid. I'm gonna head up. Lock up down here when you're finished." He gave me the TV remote then headed upstairs. 

There was a faint knock on the door. I walked to open it and it was Alex standing at the door with her arms crossed across her chest. I stood to the side to let her come inside. 

I closed the door as she made her way to the couch. "We broke up." She stated. "You and Serv?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry." I pulled her into my side. "Why?" I asked. "It was inevitable. We were arguing for stupid reasons. But tonight. It was enough. He was planning on hurting you tonight at the party." She said. "I don't know what's gotten into him." She said. 

"Wanna stay over tonight? Syd is here too." I asked. She nodded. I turned off the TV and we headed to my room. 

-

The next morning I cooked breakfast and made sure to hydrate Syd who was nursing a hangover. 

Landon came down first after the girls. He was surprised to see Alex sitting at the counter. "Landon, this is" "Alex Morgan. Varsity forward. 17 years of age. 3.5 GPA and the fastest forward along with you and Sydney. I've heard." He said shaking her hand. 

"You're La-" "Landon Donavon yes. That's my name. New Coach for the Diamond Bar Lady Brahma soccer team." He smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Morgan. As well as you Ms. Leroux." He said. 

"Kam you didn't tell us you lived with our new coach." Alex exclaimed. "Kameron here doesn't say a lot of things." He patted my shoulder. "I am Kameron's guardian for this year till she turns eighteen." Landon said. I smiled and set down the finished stack of pancakes and platter of bacon. 

"Where's Hannah?" I asked. "She had to go to her job today. I was hoping we could go out to the pitch and get a workout in." He said. "You girls up for it?" He asked. "Absolutely." Alex smiled. As Syd just nodded along, but was still nursing her headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Senior Year

Chapter 3

Kam's POV

5 days later I arrived at school by myself. Landon left earlier than me to be at school for his duties at work. It was his first day of course. 

I walked to the office. I entered and waited for the secretary to hand me my schedule. Since I technically wasn't on the soccer team anymore I didn't have study hall at the end of the day so they had to switch my classes around. 

"Here you go sweetie. Instead of study hall. We placed you in peer tutoring. You are to report to the library everyday till your make-up exams then get back with me to change the schedule again." The secretary, Mrs. Jones said showing me in detail. I nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you around Mrs. Jones." She smiled softly and pinched my cheek. 

I made my way to my first period which was genetics since I missed homeroom. Another science class on my first period. Ugh. 

I sat in the far back corner avoiding eye contact. It was like being a new student again. Everybody staring at you and asking random questions like they didn't know me. 

Soon enough Tobin and Sydney walked through the door and headed straight towards me. "Kingy! First period again." Syd said as she sat in front of me and Tobin beside me. "What's up Syd?" I smiled. "Hey Tobes." I greeted her too. She smiled and nodded as a greeting. 

"Class. Goodmorning. I'm Mrs. Smith your Honors Genetics teacher." I saw Lauren leading the class. I smiled. "Hey Lauren." I spoke loudly causing the class to turn around and look at me. "Lovely seeing you too Ms. King but like I've repeatedly told you. It is Mrs. Smith." She smiled. I chuckled. "Right. Sorry about that." I smirked. She lightly rolled her eyes with a smile and paid attention to the class again. 

After Lauren's class I stopped by Landon's office to pick up my lunch. I told Landon about my semi-eating disorder. He understood and put me on a system that worked for me. I ate breakfast. Then I had a snack before my lunch so my lunch was small. Then I ate after training so my appetite would be big. 

"How's your day going kid?" He asked. "It's alright. First wasn't that bad. I have one more class then my tutoring session so I'll be about ten minutes late to practice." I said. He nodded. "That's alright. Take your time. Education is first. Then sports." He nodded. I nodded. "I have to head out but I'll catch you on the pitch." I smiled then walked to my next class. Which was calculus. Boy I hated math. Especially with my dyslexia it was hard. 

After class it was lunch time. I carried my lunch to an empty table. I didn't want to sit at the soccer table. Because well. I wasn't on the team. Yet anyway. 

I ate for about 5 minutes and immediately was distracted by my phone. Since I wasn't on Instagram for about 4 months my followers though I had disappeared or died. Which wasn't far from the truth. 

So I posted a picture this morning. It was me with Landon. Hannah had taken the picture to remember both of our first days at school. Since then my phone has been blowing up. 

"Hey Kam." I heard a soft voice. I looked up to see big brown eyes. I smiled. "What's up Jaelene?" I said softly getting up and pulling out the chair for her to sit. She blushed softly and sat. I pushed it back in and sat back down. 

"How you been?" I asked silencing my phone. "Good. This first day is kind of testy but I'm handling it well." She chuckled. "I know what you mean. Trynna get back into the routine of things." I nodded. "How have you been though? You know moving back after so long." She asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just doing things differently I guess. It's kinda weird not being on the team though. Soccer was my whole reason for existence when I was here last. Now I feel like I can do other things. And focus on my school work." I smiled. She smiled. "That's good to here." She said. "Kamster!" Rapinoe and Alex walked up. 

"What's up?" I pulled her into a hug as well as Alex. "Good to see you." I smiled as I sat back down and they did too. "Guys this is Jaelene. Jaelene. Jaelene, this is Megan Rapinoe and Alex Morgan." I introduced them. 

Jaelene smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you guys." She shook their hands and they smiled back. 

"So what grade are you in?" Alex asked her. "The 11th. But I'm planning to do the skip up program. So in a few months I'll be a senior." She smiled. My eyes widened. This girl is smart. 

Alex looked surprised. "Wow." She said. Jaelene blushed even more. "Maybe you can get this knucklehead to pay attention." Rapinoe chuckled nodding towards me. "I pay attention." I gasped. "Barely." She snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." 

"So Pinoe any new girls you've met since I've been gone?" Changing the subject from Jaelene which I know she was relieved. "Nope. Single as a pringle." She smiled. "Pinoe quit. She is dating a girl named Sarah. They're just not exclusive." Alex swatted her arm. 

"Or dating. That girl has issues." Megan chuckled. I laughed along with Alex. "Which is what she says every week." Alex said. I nodded. 

"So Kam there's a game Friday are you coming?" Alex asked. "I don't know. I'll see what Landon has planned. If not I'll come." I smiled. She nodded. "I'll make sure you're there anyway." She chuckled. "You and Syd. Always dragging me somewhere." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Out of love." She smiled and pinched my cheek. "Kam over here used to be a homebody before she met Syd and Pinoe." Alex smiled telling Jaelene. She looked at me with surprise. 

I nodded and blushed. "I was not. I just didn't know anybody." I fired back. She rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't." Alex said. 

The rest of lunch moved by quickly as well as the next class period. Now it was time to meet my tutor for the next months so I could officially become a senior. 

I walked to the library and sat at the back where we were suppose to meet. About 20 minutes went by and the tutor still wasn't there. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to speak to the new coach but of course you don't ca-. Kam." I heard the voice of a certain blue- brownish eyed girl. My ex girlfriend to be exact. Christen. 

I chuckled nervously looking up but not in her eyes. "Hey Christen." I said. She looked angry. I saw her hand swinging my way but I caught it just in time and forced it back. "I think you would regret that later." I said. 

She sat across from me and huffed. "I would. What do you need to pass to move on?" She asked. "Physics. And pre-calculus." I said. "We'll start tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you need to check out those books. Which you probably haven't done yet." She sighed. 

"Actually. I already did. I'm applying myself differently this time Christen." I pulled out both books and sat them on the table. 

"So. Can we start?" I arched my eyebrow with a smirk. She nodded. 

After about an hour of work we both had to head to practice. "I told Landon I was going to be late. I'll just tell him that you're my tutor." I said as I laced up my boots. "That's okay. You don't have to." She said. "It's not a problem Christen." I chuckled. She nodded. We both headed out. I held the door open for her and followed her. 

"Coach." I said approaching Landon. "Kameron. Nice to see you." He smiled. We did a handshake we made up over the summer. 

"So sorry I'm late. Christen was tutoring me so we're both late." I smiled. He nodded. "Fall into line. We're doing wind sprints." He said. 

-


	4. Chapter 4

Senior Year 

Chapter 4

After practice I walked to my car along with Alex since Serv and her were no longer together she didn't have a ride. "I saw you with Christen before practice. Did you two talk?" She asked as I pulled away from the school. 

"No. She's just my tutor." I chuckled. "So you two didn't talk at all?" She asked. "No. I mean she tried to slap me but I stopped her." I shrugged my shoulders. "It was nice seeing her I guess. I've moved on though. I hope she has too." I smiled. 

"Oh my gosh you're so sweet." She cooed squeezing my cheek. I swatted her hands away laughing. "Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked after my laughter died down. "Sure. Even though you just did." I chuckled. "What's up." I glanced at her then looked back at the road. 

"How did you know you liked girls?" She asked. I cleared my throat. "Honestly. I don't know. Nothing happened to me when I was younger. I just like girls. Boys just aren't appealing to me at all." I shrugged my shoulders. "Why. Have a crush on me?" I smirked. "Ew. No." She laughed. "I mean you're cute. Just not my type." She blushed. 

"So you think you like a girl or something?" I asked as we pulled into her driveway. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She said. "It's okay if you do. I won't care either way." I said smiling. I kissed her forehead. She smiled small and then headed into her house. I waited till she was fully inside then I pulled off. 

-

"Kam! Time to get up!" Hannah stood at my door. I rubbed my eyes. "Thank you Hannah." I smiled and stood up from bed. "Breakfast is in the table. I have to get to work. Landon already left so you're by yourself." I nodded and yawned. "Alright I'll see you tonight." I smiled. 

She smiled and closed the door. I went to my closet and sorted through my clothes. I picked out Tommy Hilfiger khaki shorts, a Hawaiian palm tree shirt with white converse. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I started my hair. Well I just put conditioner in it and placed my curls where I wanted them to be. 

I walked downstairs grabbing my sunglasses along the way and headed to the kitchen. I saw somebody sitting at the counter and they turned around. 

"Syd what the hell?!" I laughed. "I let myself in sorry." She apologized. "What's up? Not that I don't like your presence but it's a little early." I grabbed my plate and started eating. 

"I have a problem." She sighed. I nodded. "Okay. Carry on." I motioned for her to continue. "There's this girl. She...I don't know Kam. I really like her." Sydney said. "This fast Syd. I thought you weren't over Kristie yet?" I said. "Me and Kristie broke up like 4 months ago and she moved on. So should I." Sydney said. 

I nodded. "So who's the girl?" I asked putting my dish in the sink. She shook her head. "She's not out yet." Syd said. I sat across from her again. "So that means I know her?" I asked. 

She nodded. "So I don't have to ask how you guys met. But how did this start?" I asked. "It was at the end of the year soccer party. We were a little drunk and it just happened." Sydney gave little details. "So she's on the team?" I raised an eyebrow. Syd nodded. I nodded. "Syd I swear if it's Christen." I warned but she stopped me. "Ew dude no. That's your girl not mine." Sydney said. I nodded. "Just checking." I smirked. "Thought you were over her?" Syd smirked back. 

"I am. It's just bro code though." I said. She smiled. "Anyway. How do you-" "Kam!" I heard the raspy voice and knew it was Alex. 

I really need to start locking the door. "In the kitchen!" I yelled. She appeared a few minutes later. "Hey Syd." She greeted her shyly. Sydney nodded her way and stood. "What's up Morgan. I'll catch you guys at school." Syd tapped the counter then headed out. "That was weird. Anyway. Mama M dropped you off?" I asked as I headed into the living room and grabbed my book bag and keys. "Yep." She nodded. 

My white nike golf hat was on the hook so I slipped it on my head and we both headed out. 

-

We made it to school early so I headed to my locker. "Hey Kameron." I was met with big brown eyes. I smiled softly and removed my sunglasses. "Hey Jaelene." I said stuffing my hands in my pockets. "You good this morning?" I asked leaning against the locker in front of me looking at her. 

"Yeah. I actually just got here. I'm surprised to see you early." She smiled. I chuckled. "I'm changing little by little Hinkle. Just you wait. I'll be a straight A student by the end of this semester." I smiled wide. She giggled. "We'll see." She said. I gasped in playful offense. "You don't believe me?" I asked. "I said we'll see." She laughed. My hands moved to her mid-section and began tickling her. She squirmed and screamed with laughter. I laughed as she continued to squirm. 

"Uh em." Somebody cleared their throat behind us. I stopped but still wrapped my arms around her waist. I turned to see Lauren. "Hey Lauren. How've you been?" I smiled. "Mrs. Smith. Kameron." She said. "Right. Sorry." I said. "Mr. Hayes would like to see you in his office." She said. I nodded. 

"Second day of school and I might be in trouble. Great." I sighed. I closed my locker as Lauren left. "I'll see you later right?" I asked Jaelene. She nodded. I kissed her forehead and headed towards the office. 

-

"Mr. Hayes. I heard you wanted to see me." I entered his office and sat in the chair across from his desk. 

"Ms. King. A pleasure to see you again." He huffed. "I could say the same. But seeing you isn't really a pleasure when every time I see you, I'm either getting suspended or a detention is being handed out." I slumped in my chair. 

"So Johnathon. What trouble am I in?" I asked. Propping my feet up on his desk. "First. Get your feet. Off." He plucked them off and I sat up straight. 

"Well Kameron. There's been a change in plans. You're in the credit recovery program right?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Due to unforeseen circumstances. The test has been moved to the end of next week." He said. "What!" I yelled. "How am I supposed to learn a half a semester of stuff by next week?" I exclaimed. "Kameron I think this will teach you the valuable of how to not run away from your problems, when things get bad." He said. 

"Run away from my problems. What the fuck Johnathon. You did this?" I yelled. "First lower your voice." He said. "Lower my voice. No! You fucked me over! If you wanted to flunk me that's all you had to say. Not beat around the bush with this stupid ass program." I said. "I didn't do this. Your teacher Mrs. Smith wanted us to move it up." He said. 

"What! Lauren did this?!" I said. "Mrs. Smith yes." He nodded. I stormed out of the office and headed to her classroom. I heard him get up too but I was already too far gone for him to even try and calm me down. 

I burst into her classroom which just so happened to have my class in there. "Ms. King nice of you to join us." She greeted. "Don't speak to me like you've done nothing!" I yelled silencing my class. 

"I will not tolerate your disrespect Ms. King." She said. "Call me by my name Lauren. You did when you purposely moved the test up. How could you?!" I said. "Let's step outside." She touched me but I pushed her back causing the class to gasp. 

"Don't touch me! We don't need to talk about anything. Fuck you!" I yelled. By this time Syd and Tobin were pulling me back towards the door. "Kam calm down." Sydney whispered. I looked at her then at Tobin and sighed. "Why do I even try. I try to do better and there's always somebody bringing me down. I didn't think it would be you. You got what you wanted. And I'll never call you by your first name again. You're welcome." I turned and walked out to be met with Landon and Mr. Hayes just arriving. I hugged Landon. 

He embraced me and kissed my hair. "I got it from here Johnathon. Thank you." Landon said as he moved me to walk to his office. 

-

"You just have to keep working Kam. For now. Don't focus on soccer right now till the next week after. And if you don't pass. That's fine. We'll keep working." He said comforting me. We were in his office and the door was closed so nobody was seeing me cry. 

"No. I'm gonna pass the first time. I have to. To prove her wrong." I said. He nodded. "We need to get on it then. Meet with Christen then after practice we'll work. You need to be prepared." He said. I nodded and wiped my tears. "Can I get my schedule changed. As well as Tobin and Sydney's?" I asked. "I'll see what I can do." He said. 

-

"I have dyslexia." I stated to Christen before we even started. "Okay. Is there something new you wanted to tell me." She said. "Wait you knew?" I asked. "Yeah. It wasn't hard to figure out, Kam." She chuckled. I looked at her with confusion. 

"When we were in ninth grade and we had to read outloud in class and you stumbled over words. And you would switch the letters around sometimes. And when we had test you would go blank like you didn't study the night before but you did. We all did." She explained. "I just didn't say anything because most people don't like talking about it." She said. I nodded. "Well. Now that I've said it. We have to work harder. I have to pass this test." I opened the pre-calculus book and we got started. 

-

Christen had to get to practice so I stayed in the library to keep working. "Kingster. Long time no speak." I looked up to see Clint.


	5. Chapter 5

Christen had to get to practice so I stayed in the library to keep working. "Kingster. Long time no speak." I looked up to see Clint. 

"Hey Demps." I smiled softly pushing my hair out of my face. He sat across from me. "How have you been superstar?" He asked. "Good. I'm awake and mobile. That's always good. What about you?" I asked. "Same actually. Why aren't you at practice?" He asked. 

"I have to study. My test is next week and I have to learn a full semester of math and physics." I answered. He nodded. "I could ask you the same thing." I chuckled. "Coach gave us a day off." He shrugged. 

"I heard to were at my party. You liked it?" He asked. "It was cool. First party I've been to in a while so yeah I did." I smiled. "How'd your uncle approve that?" I chuckled. 

"He didn't. He died not to long after you left." He sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss." I said. "It's cool. But he left us both the place. He knew how much you loved it so he gave both of us a key." He placed a key on my book and stood. 

"I'll let you get back to studying. See you around King." He smiled softly and exited the library. I put the key in my pocket then picked back up my physics book to get back to work. 

_

After practice everybody scattered out of the locker room. I guess because tomorrow was an early morning practice and early dismissal day. 

Sydney was driving me home since Kam didn't come to practice. "Hey slow poke are you ready to go?" She leaned against her locker. I nodded. "Let's go then." She said. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. 

We walked out of the locker room and was met by Servando halfway to her car. 

"Alex can we talk?" He asked. I looked at Sydney. Her jaw clenched. "Sure Servando. Syd I'll meet you at the car." I said to her. She let my hand go and stormed off to the car. "What's her problem?" Servando asked. "Nothing is wrong with her. We're just ready to go. It's been a long day, so if you could just speed this up." I motioned for him to start with whatever he needed. 

"Look. I'm sorry for everything I did that night. I didn't mean it. It was just out of anger with everything I said." He apologized. I nodded. "Can we be back to where we were?" He asked. 

"No. Servando I think this was good for us. We needed to break up. We would have fights over something stupid. So. No we're not back together. And no we cannot be friends." I said and turned around headed to the car. 

_

When I reached the car Sydney was waiting by my door. She looked up from her phone and pocketed it before opening the door to let me in. 

After she got in it was nothing but complete silence the rest of the way. As she reached my house I cleared my throat. 

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. She turned off her headlights. "No." She said with anger laced in her voice. I rolled my eyes. "When you grow up and want to talk about your feelings let me know." I got out of the car and into my house. 

_

"Wait so you got mad at her then she got mad at you?" I asked laughing. "Kam! It's not funny." Sydney whined. 

"Well. Maybe you should get off your ass and stop whining. Go get your girl Sydney." I said. "Why are you here anyway? I'm the last person you need to ask for relationship advice." I chuckled. 

"No. Your situation was just fucked up. You're pretty good in relationships Kam. You respect women to the highest. I've never seen you hit a girl ever in my life." Sydney said. I smiled. 

"Women are the reason we're here. I didn't disrespect my mother even when she deserved it. Because without her I wouldn't be here. She went through too much and for me to even disrespect her was not okay." I sighed. 

"The same with these girls. When I slept around. I knew it was wrong. The way I treated them was wrong. And the way I treated Christen and Marisol was not how my mom and dad raised me. So no my relationships wasn't fucked up. I fucked up." I said. She nodded. 

"Anyway. If you want Alex. Talk to her about things. Don't shut her out because you're jealous." I laughed. "She nodded. "I'll talk to her tomorrow." Sydney stood. "Alright dude." I smiled. "Now let's go to bed because I assume you're not going home." I chuckled. "You're correct." Sydney smiled before following me up the steps to my room. 

_

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Alex. She nodded. 

We sat in the car waiting for Coach Donavon to arrive. Kam had drove a separate car so we could have privacy. 

"I just don't like when people hurt the ones I love. It rubs me the wrong way." I said not looking at her. I had just admitted I loved her. "I mean you're not my property because I don't own you. But I just don't like him around you." I said gripping the steering wheel. 

Alex pulled my hands from the steering wheel and pulled me to face her. She had tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to worry about me. I don't need you to worry about me. I'm okay." She said. 

"I'm yours. I handled Servando last night so trust me he won't be around anymore." She said. I wiped her tears that spilled. I pulled her into a chaste kiss and wiped away more tears. 

"Cheer up babe. We can't have you sad for practice." I smiled "I don't even want to practice." She groaned. I raised my eyebrow. My hand ran up her thigh and pulled at her waistband. 

"Want to skip?" I asked. She titled her head as if she was thinking. Or we could just stay right here?" She smirked. 

"Kinky." I chuckled as Alex climbed over to my seat. She straddled my waist as I let the chair down to the lowest setting. I flipped us over so I was between her legs. She wrapped them around my waist as I nipped at her neck. 

"Wait." Alex breathed out. I popped back up and looked at her with questioning eyes. "I love you too." Alex smiled. I kissed her with everything in me. Which caused her to moan very loudly. 

_

"One more." I giggled as I pulled back on my shirt. "Syd. We're already late." Alex laughed pulling me into another kiss. "I have to wear this windbreaker all day now." Alex whined. "Sorry." I winked. 

I put on my jacket and got out the car and grabbed both of our things. 

"You two are disgusting." I heard Kam's voice which made me jump. I turned around to a smirking Kam. "Early morning sex. Kinky." She chuckled pulling on sweatpants. 

"Hey Alex." She waved. Alex shyly waved back. "Don't worry. I told Landon Alex had period cramps and you were helping her." She smiled. "You're welcome." She closed her trunk and walked towards the school. 

"Oh and Alex?" She turned around. "Yeah?" Alex said. "I've never heard you scream that loud before." She laughed before taking off into the school.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week later...

 

I watched Kam talk to Jaelene at her locker. "Why don't you just go talk to her?" Kelly asked. I sighed before turning around and unlocking my locker. "I didn't plan on even facing her till the season. Yet I get forced into being her tutor." I said grabbing my heredity book and closing it. "Thought you volunteered?" Kelly asked. "I did. But if I knew it was her I wouldn't have taken it." I said. "You would have still. You still love her. And she loves you too. She's just straying from the path right now. If it was truly love. It will come back." Kelly said. 

"Just wait on it." She smiled before the bell rang. "I'll see you in second Pressy." She said before heading to her homeroom as I did mine. 

_

"Dude. It says we're in hereditary!" Syd gave me a high five. "Awesome!" I smiled. "Oh my gosh. That means we're all back together again." Ali cheered. "Wait, even Press?" I asked. Ali nodded. I nodded softly. "So that means we have the same partners as last year?" I asked. "Mostly. Um. Press doesn't have a partner." She said softly. I nodded. 

The bell rang. 

We headed to hereditary and Tobin and Syd found their old partners as I timidly stood at the front of the class. 

"Kam get over there and talk to her." Ashlyn pushed me towards the table. I nervously walked to her table and stood. She looked up at me expectantly. 

"Um. Hey. Is this seat taken?" I asked scratching the back of my neck. She shook her head. "Well can I sit?" I asked. She nodded. I sat awkwardly. "Thanks." I said. She looked away. 

"I. I never got the chance to apologize to you about, um, last year. Even though you do tutor me. I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving." I said softly so nobody who was trying to eavesdrop wouldn't hear. 

"It's okay. Both of your parents died within the span of two months. And you witnessed your father die. I could cut you a little slack." She responded. 

I nodded. "I'm sorry Christen. I really am. I want you to know that." I said before turning to the front. The teacher had walked in. He was a teacher I had never taken him before so this was an all new experience. 

"Alright class so I assume everyone of you guys have taken biology so you get the gist of how babies are born so now we're going to see how they get their characteristics. Well kind of. It's not always 50, 50." He chuckled. 

"Anyway. Since we have an uneven girl to boy ratio. Christen you and your partner?" He was waiting on me to give him my name. "It's Kameron. But you can call me Kam." I smiled. He nodded. "Well you and Christen are parents to your child you're going to create today." He returned the smile as he handed us a paper and a quarter. 

Me and Christen started on the work. 

"Kam. I want her to have green eyes." Christen whined. I chuckled. "Sorry Christen. She's having my eyes." I said. "Why are you calling me by my full name?" She asked softly. "I didn't want to. I didn't want to bring up old things. Like nicknames." I said. "You usually call me CP." She said. "Can I call you that again?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. I smiled softly. "Okay." I nodded. 

"She can have your hair color." I said. Christen nodded. "So now all we need is the name." Christen said. "Do you want to pick the name?" I asked her. She shook her head. 

"Well. I was thinking Tristin." I said. Christen looked curious. "Why a boys name?" She asked. "Because Kameron isn't really a girls name either." I chuckled. "But. That's what my mom was going to name me. But my dad wanted someone to carry on the K. King tradition so she changed it to Kameron. So now our child has a piece of me always with her. Even if she is fake." I cleared my throat looking down. 

"So last name?" I asked I looked up after writing down Tristin. "That was so sweet." Christen gushed. I smiled small. "Thanks." 

"Anyway. Do you want it King-Press or Press-King?" I asked. "Just King." She answered. I raised my eyebrow. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. 

_

"Well she accepted my apology. I think we're on our way to being friends." I told Jaelene. She smiled. "You're still in love with her." She said. I looked at her. "What?" I asked. 

"You're still in love with Christen, Kameron." She nodded. "I don't think so, J. I'm pretty sure I'm over her." I said. "Then why do you talk about her all the time? And I mean she's your tutor. If it was an ex of mine I would refuse to work with them. Or let alone play on a team with them." She shrugged. I cursed softly. 

"It's okay though. I knew it when you saw her during lunch that day." She explained. 

It was the second day of school and we had lunch together again and I saw Christen across the lunchroom at the soccer table. I looked for a good five seconds before returning back to my conversation with Jaelene. 

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I said. She shook her head. "Like I said. You never stopped loving her. And I'm okay with that. I'll always be here for you. If you want to talk Kam." She said. I nodded. She got out of my car and headed towards her own. 

There was a tapping at my window. I looked over and there was the girl of conversation. I rolled it down. 

"Hey, practice was let out early so I wanted to know if you wanted to study for your test. It's 2 days away." She said. "Yeah sure." I smiled. "You need a ride?" I asked. She shook her head. "I'll follow you to your house." She said. I nodded and started my car. "Well get on it." I said. 

_

I had been studying for about two hours when Landon came home. "Hey Lan." I greeted him with a hug. Christen stared in shock. 

"What?" I asked. "You live with Coach Donovan?" She asked. "Yeah. He's my guardian." I shrugged my shoulders and sitting back down to study. 

"How come you didn't tell us?" She asked. "Well. Syd and Alex already know. But I didn't tell the team because it's really not that important." I said. "You're living with a soccer legend and it's not that important?" She laughed. "Yeah. I mean if I was to tell the team they wouldn't believe me anyway." I chuckled. 

"True." She giggled. I nodded. I looked down. "Can. Um. Can I take you somewhere." I asked. She nodded. I closed my book and stood. 

"Come on." I smiled. 

_

"When I left the hospital that day I stopped by here. The manager here let me stay with her till I moved in with Landon." I told her as I opened the door to the small diner on the outskirts of Diamond Bar. 

"Kameron. It's good to see you again!" Mrs. Loretta the owner and manager hugged me. "Hey. Mrs. Loretta." I smiled. "This is my friend Christen. Christen Press." I introduced them. "So this is the girl you wouldn't shut up about?" She joked. I covered my face to hide my blush. 

"Yes. This is her." I nodded. "You two sit down. I'll get you guys Kam's usual." She said. We moved into a booth as Walter the other worker, handed me two strawberry milkshakes which was my usual too. "Thanks Walter. I appreciate it." I smiled. 

"You're welcome." He nodded and smiled. Walter doesn't say much so he just smiled and walked away. 

"So this is where you were for how long?" Christen asked. "I don't know. Maybe 2 months." I shrugged taking a sip of my shake. "I needed to get away from it all. I think it worked quite well." I smiled. 

She nodded. "Look. Um. I. Christen those months that I was away. I missed you a lot. I was pretty sure I was going through withdrawal symptoms." I chuckled. "Same here." She said softly. 

"I forgive you Kam." Christen said grabbing my hands. "I said that this morning. I don't blame you for anything I swear Kam. We just hit a rough patch babe. That doesn't mean anything is over. We just need space." She said. I nodded. 

I let go of her hands and scratched my head. "I did want to thank you for tutoring me too. Because you didn't have to." I smiled. "You're welcome Kam." She giggled. "You're cute when you're nervous." She said. I blushed even more. 

Mrs. Loretta placed down my honorary dish which was just pepperoni pizza rolls and chicken nuggets. 

"How did I know this would be the meal?" She giggled. "Because I'm Kameron. And I'm picky with my food." I laughed. Christen moved over to my side of the booth as we continued our conversation. 

_

"Are you recording me eat?" I laughed. Even though I knew the answer because she left the flash on. 

"No." She giggled. "On snapchat?" I giggled. "No Kam." She was still laughing. "Stop." I laughed blocking the flash from my eyes. "Turn the camera around." I told her. She turned it on the front camera. I scooted behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek as she snapped the picture. 

"Send it to me." I smiled. My phone buzzed. I posted it on Instagram. And then turned off my notifications. "Hey. I'll pay for the food. I wanted to take you somewhere else before we head home." I said. She nodded. 

"Mrs. Loretta. Can I get the check?" I asked. "Kameron this one is on the house. Just promise to visit me and Walter every once in a while." She smiled softly. "I will. You guys are family after all." I smiled pulling her into a hug. Then pulling Walter into one. 

"Love you guys." I smiled before heading to my car. 

_

I took Christen to the beach about a mile away from the diner. I pulled out a blanket from the trunk and led her to my favorite spot. 

"I came here when I needed to think. Mostly about you but that's another discussion." I chuckled. I kissed her cheek and pulled her close. 

"I enjoyed today Kam." She smiled. "Most I could do for you. I want to show you I appreciate you." I smiled. 

_

As we made it to my house it was late so Christen had to make it home before curfew. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I was standing on the inside of her door. "Yeah. Tomorrow." She said. I leaned down and she leaned up to meet me halfway. I captured her lips in a full kiss and she caressed my cheek rubbing her thumb across my jawbone. 

I broke the kiss and kissed her forehead. "I love you." 

_

"I'm scared." My little sister Channing said through the phone. "Alright calm down. Are you in the safe place?" I asked. "Yes. Chrissy can you come home?" She pleaded. "I'm on the way Chan. Just hold on." I said pressing the gas. 

My parents were going through a rocky patch in their relationship. Sort of like me and Kam. But we were working back to where we were. They were arguing day in and day out. To the point where the police was called more than once. And sometimes I would have to stay with Alex and her family when it got too bad. Seems like tonight is one of those nights. 

I rushed into the house and scooped Channing out of her closet and grabbed some clothes for the both of us to head over to Alex's. 

_

"Fuck. Babe. Right there." Sydney moaned as Alex licked her clit repeatedly. "Alex I'm gonna-" 

"Oh my god!" Christen screamed. Sydney was too busy on cloud nine to notice but Alex was frozen. One of their teammates caught them in the act. One of her biggest fears. 

She covered Sydney as well as herself. "Christen what are you doing here?" Sydney asked panicking. Unlike Alex and Sydney who could talk. Christen was still frozen. They took that time to put on clothes. 

"Christen. CP." Sydney snapped her fingers in her face. She still wasn't responding. "Babe. I think you should go." Alex said. Sydney nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sydney pecked Alex's lips and headed home. 

"So. You and Syd? Are dating?" Christen's small voice was heard after about an hour. I nodded. "How long?" She asked. "About a month." Alex answered. 

Christen nodded. "I'm sorry I came over unannounced. They were fighting and Channing was scared." She apologized. "It's alright Press. I don't mind. Neither do my parents. Actually I think they like it with three girl here. They feel like Jen and Jeri are here again." Alex laughed. "Although. Now that you know about me and Syd. I don't think you want to sleep in my bed." Alex advices. "Noted. Strongly noted." Christen said getting a cover from the foot of Alex's bed and moving to her futon. 

"Goodnight Alex." Christen yawned. "Goodnight CP." Alex turned out the light to her room. 

_


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day. Well Friday. I took the test today and last night I pulled an all nighter. That wasn't a good idea. I was falling asleep in my car as we speak. 

There was a knock at my window. "Dude. Did you not comb your hair this morning?" Syd chuckled opening my driver door. "Come on. I'll text Alex and tell her we're coming to school late. You my friend look horrible." She pulled me out the car and back into the house. 

_

"Kam!" Christen called. I turned around. I was less sleepier but I still looked like crap. I had a plain white tshirt on, black sweatpants and all black Yeezy's. "Hey baby." I greeted her by hugging her. She kissed my cheek then pecked my neck. 

"Are you ready?" She asked. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Ready as I'll ever be." I answered. She nodded. 

"Maybe I need motivation." I smirked. "Nope. No, Kameron. We are far away from that." She said. "Come on babe. Just a little." I squeezed her butt away from people's view as she swatted my arms. 

"Kiss?" I smirked pinning her against the lockers. She raised her eyebrow. "If you don't let me go. You're going to get cut off from everything." Christen said dangerously low. I backed away as Christen straightened out her clothes. "Sorry." I said stuffing my hands in my pockets. 

She shook her head and grabbed my hand pulling me into an empty room. She closed the door. "I'm sorry I used that tone with you. It's just that we just got back to where we started. I just don't want people intruding on us." She said. I nodded. "I pushed it when I grabbed your ass. I'm sorry. I'll behave from now on." I said pulling her into a hug. I kissed her forehead then led her out the classroom. 

I sat with Christen at lunch but I didn't eat. Only because me and Syd ate before we left my house. I was making silly faces at her as she ate which made her giggle. I pulled my ears and puffed up my cheeks. She took a picture. "You look like a monkey." She giggled as I continued to make the face. 

_

After lunch I walked her to class and I headed to the library. I sat in the back and pulled out my physics book to study last minute. 

"Kameron." I heard Lauren's voice but I didn't look up. "Ignoring me isn't going to fix the problem." She sat across from me. 

"There isn't a problem Mrs. Smith. I'm studying. Just that. Is that a problem?" I looked up with a questioning glance. 

"No. Kam I ju-" "Kameron." I interrupted her. "Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow. "My name is Kameron. You called me Kam." I answered. 

"Well Kameron. Studying isn't a problem. I was just stopping by the library to get my lesson plans and saw you here. I wanted to wish you good luck on your test today." She said. "Thanks. But coming from you it would do more harm than good." I said. She nodded. 

"I didn't mean for it to sound rude. But you gave up on me. When I needed you." I said harshly. "I thought I was helping you. To push you." She explained. 

"You know about me. So why would you do that to me? I could barely keep up in the school year. Now I had to learn the whole semester in a week. You didn't help. You just made things worse." I closed my book and started gathering my things. 

"You got what you wanted Mrs. Smith. I won't be a bother to you anymore. So why don't you stop bothering me." I stood. "I'll pass I promise." I said then leaving the library. 

_

"Alright Kameron. You have 60 minutes to take the physics exam. And 75 minutes for the Pre-Calculus exam. Good luck." Mr. Hayes smiled softly before handing me the Physics test. 

_

Me and Alex were at the football game when we saw Kam approaching us with Christen by her side. She was laughing at something Christen said as they got to us. 

"What's up Syd. Hey Al." She smiled greeting the both of us. "Hey Cam how did the test go?" Alex asked. She sat in front of us as well as Christen and turned around. 

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was okay. It was no problem though." She said. Alex nodded as I paid attention to the game. 

"Babe!" Alex yelled. Well raised her voice. It snapped me out of the trance. "Yes." I smiled. "Can you go get me some candy?" She asked. "Sure." I nodded. I walked down the bleachers and headed to the concession stand. 

I was stopped by someone though. They grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to be met by Servando. 

"Let's take a walk shall we." He pushed me towards the exit with some of his teammates following him. Well us. 

_

"Syd really is taking a long time." Alex said after checking her phone for the fifteenth time. "I'll go look for her. She's probably talking someone's ear off about the game." I chuckled. 

I headed to the concession stand slowly hoping to run into her so I didn't have to go all the way there. 

"Kam!" I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Clint racing down the stairs. 

"Are you looking for Syd?" He asked. I nodded. "How'd you know?" He fell into step with me. "I saw Serv and his boys take off somewhere. I think she's with him." He said. "And you didn't say anything! Let's go!" I headed toward the exit. 

_

"You fucking knew!" Syd pushed me. "Knew what Sydney? If you fucking forgot I was gone all summer with no fucking phone!" I yelled. 

We found her sobbing behind the bleachers by herself. "Tobin and Alex! You fucking knew!" She said. "What the fuck!" I yelled. "When did this happen!" I turned to Clint. "The summer." Clint rubbed his forehead. "Servando was pissed one day at practice because he found out." Clint groaned. 

"What the hell? I thought this was Alex's first time with a girl?" I said. He shook his head. "Are you drunk or something? Like why are you crying?" I asked Sydney. 

"Look at this!" She shoved her phone into my face. I read the messages. "Come on Syd. This could be photoshopped or something." I handing her back the phone. 

"A day after our first time she goes and have sex with her?!" She yelled. "Syd. If it's so important to you go ask her!" I yelled. 

_

Instead like a dumbass or like I expected it to go Sydney ignored Alex for the rest of the weekend. No answered calls. Read text messages. 

Alex was a wreck to say the least. And I had to play clean up duty. On Monday I raced to homeroom looking for Sydney. Who unfortunately wasn't there. Now I was starting to get worried. Unlike me. Syd never misses a day of school. Even when she's sick. 

I went to first period and immediately found Tobin. 

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Alex this summer." I sighed. She looked down not catching my eyes. I groaned. 

"Dude! What were you thinking?" I asked. "I. She. We. It just happened. She won't talk to me now." Tobin said. "Since when?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe the middle of the summer." Tobin scratched the back of her neck. I nodded. 

"Did you ever mention this to Servando?" I asked. "He said he wouldn't tell anybody." She said. I groaned hitting her in the back of the head. 

"He was dating her you idiot. Why would he not have a problem with that?" I exclaimed. "I wasn't thinking." She said. I shook my head. 

"I have to fix this." I sighed. 

Another mission for Kameron King. 

_

"Chris stop. I'm trying to eat!" I laughed as Christen took yet another picture of me. "I'm sorry you're just so cute." She kissed my cheek. "Thank you baby." I smiled. 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Christen. She nodded. "How would you feel if I already had a girlfriend but I made you my girlfriend in secret but slept with someone else?" I asked. 

She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean. I don't know, Kam. Wouldn't you be doing wrong two times. I mean you have two girls that you have a relationship with then you slept with someone else." She said. I groaned. 

"Hey. What's going on?" She removed my hands. "Replace me with Alex. You'll know." I said. She was processing then gasped. "No way." She said. I nodded. "So who's the other girl?" She asked. "Tobin." I whispered. She nodded. "I saw that coming." Christen said. 

"I just don't know what to do. Syd won't talk to Alex. Alex is a wreck. Tobin is just chilling as usual. And somebody has to pick up the pieces." I sighed. 

"Babe maybe there isn't anything to pick up. You have to let Tobin figure it out. As well as Syd. There's nothing you can do." She said. I nodded. 

"I just wanted to help." I said. She snuggled her head into my neck. "I know Kam but sometimes things just have to work themselves out." Christen said. I sighed. 

_


	8. Chapter 8

"Well Kameron, your test results are in." Mr. Hayes said. After about a week my test results were in. Because the end of the week was the first of October I needed to be cleared to play soccer. 

"Are they okay?" I asked. "No." He answered handing me the folder. I sighed, holding the closed folder. "Go on. Open it." He urged. 

I nodded before opening it. 

I smiled. "No way!" I jumped up. He nodded. I had a 85 in physics and an 79 in Pre-Calculus. "I passed!" I yelled hugging him. He hugged me back. I smiled. "You scared me!" I joked closing the folder. "You should've seen your face. It was priceless." He laughed. 

"I'm going to show this to my coach. Thanks Mr. Hayes." I said. He nodded. "You're welcome Kameron." He smiled. 

_

I walked out onto the soccer field and stood next to Landon. "My test results came back today." I said quietly. "Oh yeah?" He turned towards me. I nodded and handed them to him. 

He opened the folder and smiled. He pulled me into a hug which I returned. He kissed the top of my head. "I knew you could do it." He hugged me tighter. I nodded as I felt tears coming out of my eyes. 

"I'm so proud of you." He wiped my tears. "You believed." I sniffed. "Because I knew you could do it." He smiled. I wiped my face. "Thanks Landon." I smiled. 

"Now go suit up. You have a lot of catching up to do." He chuckled patting me on the back. I nodded before heading towards the locker room. 

_

I packed my things quickly so I wouldn't run into Alex in the locker room. I almost made it out when I saw Kam and Alex heading in. Shit. 

Kam looked up and then excused herself. 

Alex tried to look at me straight in the eye but I deflected and looked down. I moved to go around her but she pushed me back. 

"Did I do something?" She asked quietly. I shook my head. "Then what?" She asked. I looked up at the ceiling not saying anything. 

She pulled my face down to look at her in the eyes. "What's so interesting up there?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Can I go?" I asked with a trace of annoyance. 

"Sydney. Talk to me. What the hell did I do?" She gripped my arm. I stared at her hand before looking at her. "I'll let you figure it out." I said shaking off her hand and leaving out the room. 

_

I was at my door when it was shut back I turned around to see who it was and it was Alex again. "What?" I yelled. She looked taken aback. 

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "I don't mean anything to you so don't act like you care, Alex." I said opening my back door and throwing my bags in the back. 

"Sydney. We can never work things out of you don't talk to me." Alex said. "It doesn't matter. I'm not trying to work things out with you." I said. 

There was a silence. "What did I do for you to be so mad?" Her voice was wavering. "Our first time. The next day you sleep with Tobin." I clenched my jaw. She went silent. 

"I'm so sorry Syd." She apologized. "No, you're not. You're only sorry you got caught." I said. "I didn't mean anything to you Alex!" I yelled. "Yes, you do Sydney! You mean everything to me!" She yelled. 

"Obviously not. You go have sex with a girl right after you have sex with me. The person you love!" I scoffed. "Your definition of love is pretty fucked up." I shook my head. 

"I do love you!" She grabbed my wrist but I wrestled out of it. "It's best if I leave before I say anything that I'm going to regret." I sat in my front seat. Me and Kam had driven different cars today so I could just head home. She was wiping tears. 

"We're not done talking about this Sydney!" She said. "Yes, we are Alex. I'm breaking up with you. We're no more." I said not meeting her eyes. 

"You can go be happy and have whatever you had with Tobin without feeling sorry for me." I met her eyes this time. I saw the tent of hurt with a hint of anger in her eyes. 

I sighed and closed my door and started my car. I clenched my jaw trying to keep tears from spilling. I drove off and headed home. 

_

Alex had come to my house about an hour after practice. And as soon as I hugged her she burst into tears. I moved her over to the couch and she curled into my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair. 

"It was a mistake." She whispered. "What?" I asked. "Sleeping with Tobin. It was a mistake." She said. "Not that I'm taking sides or anything but you have to see where Syd is coming from." I said sighing. 

"I see it. Our first time was special to her. And I just ruined it." She said. "It'll work itself out Al. Just give Syd some time to figure things out. Y'all will be okay." I said. She nodded. 

"I should get home. Christen is probably wondering where I am." She stood. I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Al." I smiled softly. 

_

"Kadence. That is so cute!" Christen pinched my cheek. "Stop babe." I chuckled. We were in first period and our teacher wasn't there so we were talking amongst ourselves. 

"So um after practice want to hang out?" I asked pulling her closer to me. "Like a date?" She asked. I looked in thought. She swatted my arm. "Okay yes. A date." I giggled. "We never got to go on one because of everything." I smiled. She nodded. "Well yes. I'll go on a date with you." She smiled. 

"Thanks babe." I kissed her cheek. She blushed leaning into me. "Christen." I said softly. She looked up at me. "I love you." I said. She smiled. "I love you too." She pecked my lips. 

_

Me and Syd met on the field after third. Since I passed my test I was back on the team. So we could do anything as long as we stayed on campus. 

"You didn't handle that well at all." I said after Sydney explained her conversation with Alex to me. We were kicking the ball back and forth. 

"She deserved it. She cheated. And lied." Sydney said. "But you love her." I said. Sydney sighed. "Yeah. I do." 

"And technically you two weren't together yet." I pointed out. She nodded. "So. I understand that you're mad. But you shouldn't be." I reasoned. "She still lied by omission though, Kam. She didn't tell me." She said. "And I understand that Syd. But she wasn't obligated too. You two weren't together. Yes, the bond was there but she owed you nothing. And that's just the truth." Kam explained. I hung my head. 

She came over to me and lifted my head. "Your crown might fall." She smiled softly. "Everybody makes mistakes Syd. It's how you learn from them is what matters." Kam said. I nodded. "But I just can't go up to her and say she's forgiven. We can get back together." She said. I nodded. "Give it some time. Until then just chill and act normal." I shrugged my shoulders. 

_

"No, Kam. You don't have any dress pants?" Kelly asked. I asked her to come over because Alex wasn't in the mood to help me with my date. Understandable. 

"No. I wear skinny jeans to formal functions." I groaned. "Well you're not wearing those to this date with my bestfriend." She said. "How about. I go buy some dress pants next time but this time I just wear these." I gestured to my pants. Kelly sighed and shook her head. 

"Just go put on your shirt." Kelly said. I smiled softly and went back to the bathroom to change into my long sleeve black button up. I buttoned it to the top and got my black bow-tie. By this time I put my hair in a high and curly ponytail. I had gotten a haircut this afternoon along my sides because I hadn't gotten one in ages. 

Kelly gave me my glasses instead of my contacts today. Christen liked them and I do anything for my girl. Today was special because I was planning on making her my girlfriend again because I never officially asked her again. But this time I have a promise ring. Kelly knew about this so that's why she was freaking out as much as I was suppose to be. "Shoes?" Kelly asked. 

"Right here. Chris said she was wearing maroon so I got maroon shoes." I smiled. Kelly nodded. "Get your blazer and you'll be on your way." Kelly smiled softly. I nodded. 

"Thanks Kell." I said hugging her then grabbing my jacket and my keys. "Don't wait up." I yelled coming down the stairs. Landon stood by the door while Hannah on the couch. "Have a good time." Landon brushed off my shoulders. I smiled. "I will." I nodded. 

He hugged me and I headed towards Christen's house. 

_

"Sydney. Why are you here?" My ex-girlfriend asked. "I was in the neighborhood. I wanted to see you, Krist." I smiled. I had a few drinks before I came so I was trying to steady myself. 

"Sydney. You live on the other side of town. There is no way you were on this side of town." Kristie said. "Okay. So I wanted to see you. Sue me." I chuckled. She sighed and shook her head. 

"Get in the house. There is no way you're going home drunk off your ass." She opened the door. I walked in and sat on her couch. She was walking past me head into the kitchen but I pulled her back to sit in my lap. 

"What are you doing?" She got up quickly. "Come on babygirl don't act like its something new." I smiled lopsided. 

"Used to like." Kristie corrected. I shrugged my shoulders. "Same difference." I smiled. She shook her head and headed into her kitchen. I followed. She went to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. 

I turned her around and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Sydney stop." She struggled. "Come on Kristie. Calm down. One night. Please. I need you Krist. Please." I pleaded. 

She sighed and nodded. I placed the water on the counter then lifted her onto the counter. I kissed her neck as her eyes closed taking in the pleasure. 

I stopped. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her. She nodded. I smiled against her skin and continued. 

_

Me and Christen headed to Clint's Uncles warehouse. I had the keys so I might as well use it. I undid my bow-tie and unbuttoned my top button on my shirt. 

I led her into the chill area of the warehouse where the flatscreen and recliners were. I brought her a pair of shorts that I had stored there and a t-shirt. 

"Babe." I sat on the side of her recliner. She looked up at me. "I...um. I wanted to take you on this date because we never got to go on one last time. Mainly because of my issues. But. This time I want to make it right. And I want to do right by you." I kissed her cheek and got infront of her kneeling on my knees. I pulled out the ring and I heard her gasp. 

"So... I want to make a promise to you. That I will always be by your side through anything. That I will be honest to you at all times. That I will remain faithful to you. I am yours and only yours Christen." I smiled. 

I saw tears running down her eyes I wiped them. "You're ruining your make-up babe." I chuckled placing my hands on the side of her face. "Do you accept my promise?" I asked. She nodded kissing me fully on the lips. She straddled my waist breaking the kiss. I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again. 

"I love you." I said. "I love you too." Christen smiled. 

_


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into school with my keys swinging around my finger. I headed to my locker where I was met by Kristie. She looked pissed. 

"Woah. I know that look. What did I do?" I asked opening my locker. "She found out." Kristie cut it short. "Your girl?" I asked. She nodded. "How?" I asked. "One of her friends saw you come to my house." She answered. I shook my head. 

"Was she pissed?" I asked. Kristie nodded. I sighed. "Angry girlfriend that hits or angry girlfriend that tells the whole school?" I asked putting my hair in a ponytail. 

"The first." She answered. "Aye Leroux." I turned around to see a girl with very dark brown hair and pale skin walking towards us. 

"Yeah. Do I know you?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. "Yeah. I'm her girlfriend." She answered. I nodded. "Oh. Well. Since you know I was over there. You should know I slept with her. And it was the best I ever had." I smiled. Her jaw clenched and I knew I hit a nerve. 

"Bitch!" Her fist was flying towards my face but I moved grabbing her arm and landing my own punch. I flipped her over but I was pulled off by Kam I knew it already.   
_

"Bitch!" I heard as me and Christen walked into school Monday hand in hand.

There was a fight right in front of us. I sighed when I realized Sydney was one of the people fighting. I looked at Christen. Who nodded. She knew I had to break it up because I was one of the only people that could calm her down. 

I broke through the crowd with ease to get to Syd. I pulled Syd away from the girl while Kristie pulled the other girl away. Sydney pushed away as we walked to the bathroom. 

"A fight! Sydney are you crazy!" I yelled after locking the bathroom door. 

"Just shut the fuck up!" She screamed. "You think I don't know that Kam!" She shouted. "I just needed one night." She fell to her knees. "One night." She whispered covering her face. 

I kneeled in front of her. "One night of what?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, Sydney. Tell me. What did you needed for one night." I sat beside her. "To feel loved." She whispered. "I'm sorry." She said. I shook my head. 

"You claim you love Alex. But you back track and sleep with your ex. Come on Syd." I said. She shook her head. "I fuck up way too often." She said. I ruffled her hair. "It's okay. Better just hope Alex doesn't find out about this." I sighed. She shook her head. 

_

Kam and Syd walked into first period 30 minutes late. Kam sits beside me and says nothing. 

"Is there a reason why you two are late?" Mr. Smith asked. The whole class silenced. "Um... Me and Syd overslept. Well I overslept and she picked me up from my house." I lied. He nodded. "Okay." He turned back to the board. 

I pulled Kam towards me discreetly and pulled her ear close to me. "How's she doing?" I asked. "She's fine." She smiled and nodded. "Just needs time to adjust with the stuff with Alex." She answered my questioning look. 

_

After school we had practice so me and Christen headed to the field hand in hand. I kissed her cheek as she snapchatted our way to the field. 

"Ladies. Sit down." Landon said as we finished stretching. "Now. I heard from the office this morning that 2 suspensions were going to be handed out to 2 of my players. Sydney and Stephanie. I saved you two's asses today. Now what is the problem?!" He screamed. 

"Nothing coach." Sydney looked down at the grass. "Alright. Stephanie you want to tell me?" Landon raised his eyebrow. She raised her head and looked. "It's nothing coach like she said." Stephanie answered him. He nodded. 

"Since they don't want to say anything. Everybody get on the line!" Landon yelled. We all groaned. "Were those complaints I heard?" He yelled. We fell silent. "I thought so." He blew his whistle and we started running. 

_

"Now Stephanie do you want to speak of what happened now?" Landon asked her again. We had just finished 50 wind sprints and we were tired. I guess Landon was trying to tire us down so the truth would come out. 

"No coach." She answered. We all groaned. He chuckled. "Ladies. Get on the line!" He blew his whistle and we started with the sprints again. 

"We'll be out here all night if we have to ladies so get ready!" He yelled. 

_

"Can you just tell him Sydney! My legs are dead!" Tobin yelled. Landon gave us a ten minute break to get water and re-coup. We were verging on 8:30 and we had been out here since 4:00. 

Sydney shot her a look and I knew this was going to escalate. "Tobin leave it alone." I commanded. Tobin looked at me with a cross look. 

"No, Kam! I won't! She acts like we all don't have homework and better things to do!" Tobin yelled. Sydney charged her but I grabbed her. "You talk civil or you don't talk at all!" I yelled at Sydney. 

"Whatever. Tobin don't speak to me like we're friends. Because you don't know me. At all." She said glaring at her. "I don't care if we're friends or not. You and Kam think its okay to get in fights and get the whole team in trouble when really you two need to be kicked off the team." She retaliated. 

My jaw clenched as she said that. 

"Like you haven't made mistakes Tobin!" Sydney said. "Yeah. But not back to back and certainly not getting into fights over petty bullshit like girls." Tobin yelled. 

Sydney bucked at her statement trying to get to her. "Calm down." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me with pleading eyes to let her go. I shook my head. Her face hardened. Which made me grip her harder. 

"It's funny you're talking about girls Tobin since you seemed to say last year you were straight." Sydney said. The team silenced. They knew it was going somewhere serious. "Syd stop." I said softly. But the look in her eyes said she wasn't stopping. 

"Now you're sleeping with my ex." Sydney said. "As if. I never slept with Kristie. Make up another lie." Tobin seemed nervous. 

"You know exactly who I'm talking about or do you want them to know?!" Sydney raised her voice. Tobin didn't answer. It was bad enough now everybody knew she was gay. But Sydney was about to out Alex as well. I couldn't let her do that. 

"Sydney stop!" I said. "No, Kam! She wanted this. I'm going to tell!" She pushed me to the ground. I got back up but Christen held my arm to keep from doing anything. 

"You sleep with Alex and you knew we had feelings for each other and think everything's okay!" Sydney charged towards Tobin but Kristie stepped in front of her. She grabbed her jaw and made Sydney look at her. 

The rest of the team looked around confused as ever. They still didn't know what has Sydney so riled up to even get in a fight with Stephanie. And on top of that they had just found out two of their teammates were gay. Thanks to Sydney. 

I saw Alex take off out of the corner of my eye. I sighed. Me and Christen followed her. We found her in the locker room in the corner sobbing. Christen went to comfort her. 

Seeing Alex cry made me even more angry at Sydney. I headed for the door but Christen caught my arm and shook her head. "She needs you more." She said softly. I nodded. I sat beside Alex and pulled her into my side and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay baby horse." I whispered wiping her tears. "It's okay." I said softly. 

_

I made it home and told Alex and Christen to go upstairs while I talked to Landon. 

"Hey kid." He pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his chest. "Hey Lan." I breathed a sigh releasing everything off my shoulders. "I heard the commotion from practice." He said as I let go of the hug. 

I nodded. "Is she okay?" He asked. "I mean. She was outed in front of the whole team. By her ex-girlfriend at that." I sighed. He nodded. 

"I'll deal with this whole situation after school. I need all of you guys there. It's alright if you all don't go to school. Just come to practice." He said. I nodded. "Thanks Landon." 

"Me and Hannah had something we needed to tell you but we'll hold that off till tomorrow evening." He said. I smiled softly. 

"Goodnight Landon." I hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He headed up the stairs while I sat on the couch. 

Christen came down about 30 minutes later quietly cuddling into me. "She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago." She whispered. I nodded. "I'm gonna kill Sydney." I said. "She should've been pulled away. I knew it was coming when Tobin opened her mouth." Christen shook her head. 

I sighed. "Landon said we have an excused absence tomorrow. So we're just going to practice tomorrow." I said. She nodded. "Has he said what's he gonna do?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, he said he was deciding." I said. Christen cuddled further into me. 

_

The next morning I woke up with a jump. Only to feel Christen stirring. I pulled her into my lap and she curled into me. Thankfully her breathing evened back out. But I looked over to see Alex on the opposite couch. "Hey Al. Couldn't sleep?" I asked softly. She shook her head. I nodded. 

"It only gets better from here on out." I said. She wiped her eyes. "My parents. They know now. Me and Tobin are the talk of the town."


	10. Chapter 10

We were silent for most of the day. Honestly there was nothing to say. We had practice and I just knew something was going to slip. 

I gathered my soccer things as well as Alex's and Christen's. Good thing they sleep over so often that their things are here. Landon had texted me earlier and said to be at the school by 2 so we would be there just in time for last period. 

Christen packed my lunch as we headed to the car for practice. "Babe, I put it in your bag. Eat before we hit the field." She said. I smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks Chris." I kissed her softly before opening her door and waiting till she got settled to close her door. I did the same to Alex before heading to the drivers side. 

Alex laid down in the back seat after I pulled out of the driveway. I reached for Christen's hand across the middle console and she intertwined our fingers. I smiled to myself softly. 

_

I ate my lunch sitting in Landon's office while Christen went to study hall and Alex went to her classes to catch up on work. 

"So. Have you decided what you're going to do?" I asked Landon. He nodded. "I realized everyone that was involved in this was hurt one way or another. Instead there needs to be a sit down with the team. We have a game next week and our chemistry is off." He said. I nodded. 

"You're going to be there?" I asked. He shook his head. "You all will be in the locker room. I will be outside. If there is any commotion I will be there in an instant. But you guys have to figure this out on your own." He said. I nodded propping my feet up on his desk. 

"So we just talk freely till the issue is solved?" I asked. "Pretty much." He answered. He looked at his watch and smiled. "Practice in 10. Be in the locker room with the others." He headed out of his office and closed the door. 

_

I sat by my locker as well as the rest of the team. We looked at each other daring anybody to say anything. 

"So. Since nobody wants to talk. I'll start." I said looking around. "Um. I think loyalty was tested yesterday." I said. "Of all of us. Not just the people involved. First off. Syd. It was wrong to sleep with Kristie. She has a girlfriend." I said to her. "Had! Had a girlfriend!" Stephanie said. I nodded. "Well at the time they were together." I said. 

"Tobin. I don't even know the story neither do I want to know but when I got back I saw something going on with Syd and Alex. So I know you weren't blind. It was wrong." I said. "But. Syd obviously Tobin didn't want all of us to know that she was gay or she would have said something. That was wrong also." I said. 

"But it wouldn't have happened if Tobin didn't come at me sideways!" Sydney interrupted. "But Sydney if you or Stephanie would have told coach what happened earlier. None of this would have happened anyway." I said. She slumped back. 

"Outing your teammates was wrong too Syd. I know your temper because mine is the same but she was your girlfriend for crying out loud. You don't do that!" I yelled. "I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to do it. It just flowed out!" She yelled. 

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too!" I yelled. "Enough!" Alex yelled. She was standing with her fist clenched. 

She wiped an angry tear from her face. "I trusted you." She said softly. I stepped back. "I thought you had my back. You were the first person I confided in. And you told. Everybody!" She said. "And I'm sorry babe." Sydney tried to grab her hand but she snatched it away. 

"You don't get to say you're sorry this time Sydney! You went too far!" Alex yelled. I cleared my throat. "Syd. Al. I think you two need to go somewhere else and talk this out." I said. They nodded before walking out of the locker room. 

I waited till the door before I turned back to the group. "Our first game is next week. I expect all of us to be on the same page by then. Go gather your thoughts." I sighed before the team gathered their things to leave. 

Christen came and hugged me tight. I breathe in her scent which relaxed me. She kissed my cheek before letting me go. "I love you." I said smiling. "I love you back." She blushed. 

_

"Can you hear me out?" Sydney asked me. "For what?" I crossed my arms across my chest. "Baby, I'-" "Don't call me that!" I said sternly. Hurt flashed across her face but soon left. 

"Alex. I'm sorry. I really am. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She said. I shook my head. "No." I wiped a tear streaming down my face. "I'm done with this Sydney." I sniffed. 

She nodded. Her head was bowed. "Alex please don't do this." She said softly. I shook my head. "I can't deal with these childish antics of yours anymore." I said softly. "I'll change. I'll stop." She pleaded. "No. No, you won't." I shook my head. 

"You shouldn't have to change and I won't let you do that." I sniffed cupping her face. She clenched her jaw. 

"I'm so sorry." She looked sorrowful. I almost broke. But I had to remind myself that we both needed this. I nodded pulling her into a hug. 

_

I headed home with Christen in the passenger seat. The car was filled with silence which I was grateful for. Channing was still over my house and Pressy was going to try and head home today. 

I pulled into my driveway and we both got out. Channing clung to Christen's legs as a greeting and she waved at me. I kissed her head as I went to find my parents. I knew I had a long talk ahead with them. 

Christen pulled me into a hug before she left carrying Channing and I went to my parents room. I knocked and my dad opened the door. He slid to the side and let me in. 

_

I walked through the front door and set my things down by the door. "Lan. Hannah. I'm home!" I yelled. "We're in the kitchen!" Landon yelled. I smiled softly to myself and headed there. 

"What's for dinner Han?" I asked sitting on the counter. "We actually just ordered pizza before you walked in the house." She answered. I nodded. "So. Can we have that talk while we wait for the pizza? I'm kinda anxious to know what it is." I asked. They nodded. 

I followed them into the living room I sat on the love seat while they sat on the couch. 

"So. You're 17. And your birthday is in two months. So we couldn't adopt you." Landon started. I nodded along telling him I understood. "We wanted to know if you are okay with having a sibling?" Hannah asked. 

I smiled. "I wouldn't mind. I want a little munchkin running around here." 

She squealed. "We're adopting a baby!" She said. I smiled. "Do you know of the gender or the age?" I asked. "It's going to be a girl for sure. And we're looking at 1 or 2." She answered. I nodded. "So when do we get her?" 

"At the end of this month. The inspector is coming to check out the house so Landon is going to baby proof everything. Then while you two are at practice he will come over. After that some final paper work and she's ours." Hannah smiled wide. I nodded with a smile on my face. 

_

I sat on the edge of my parents bed not looking at either of them. "Why didn't you tell us?" My mom asked. 

"I should have told you guys a long time ago. That I was feeling like this. I. I just didn't know how to." I answered. "Did you think we would be mad?" She asked. 

I nodded. "And disappointed." I answered. "We are disappointed. But not that you're gay. That you didn't tell us." My dad said sitting beside me. 

"I didn't mean to hide it." I sniffed. "It's just so hard to accept it. And I just couldn't tell you guys." I wiped my tears before they fell. 

"Did you really think we didn't know?" My mom chuckled. "Sydney was over here 24/7. The closed doors. The late night thumps that y'all thought went unnoticed. And Sydney isn't the quietest one." My mom chuckled. My cheeks were burning. 

"Don't worry Sydney won't be around anymore." I shook my head. "What happened sweetheart?" She asked. "Nothing. We just don't click anymore." I sighed. My mom nodded. 

My dad pulled me into a hug. "At least I don't have to worry about boyfriends now. It's your mothers job now." He chuckled. I laughed softly. 

_


	11. Chapter 11

"Babe. Don't be like that." I giggled as Christen turned away from me. I was taking a picture of her and she turned her back towards me. It was Saturday and Christen had come over to spend the day with me. 

We were cuddling right now. Well until she turned away from me. Landon and Hannah were at a banquet for his accomplishments so we had the house to ourselves. 

"No. No pictures." She whined. I pulled her closer to me. "Alright. Now cuddle with me again." I chuckled. She turned back around and snuggled against my chest putting her leg in between mine tangling herself into me. 

"You're annoying." She giggled. I shrugged my shoulders. I laid kisses all over her face and she giggled. I kissed her on the lips, smiling into it. She cupped my face as I combed my fingers through her hair. 

I broke the kiss and stared at her. Her eyes were beginning to darken and I titled my head. I looked at her silently asking for permission. She nodded as she moved to straddle my waist. I sat up ghosting over her neck. 

"I love you." I said softly nipping at her neck. She moaned softly. I moved to her pulse point sucking hard and she squeezed my shoulders. I flipped us over positioning myself between her legs. 

She gave me a passionate kiss which I deepened, slipping my tongue into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved to her neck sucking softly. 

I moved to her collarbone biting softly which emitted soft moans from Christen. I ran my hands up and down her sides. My hands latched onto the hem of her shirt ready to pull it off her but I felt her hands on top of mine. 

I looked up through my half opened eyes. "I love you." She said. I smiled softly. "I love you back." I kissed her softly. 

I pulled her shirt over her head and moved to the valley of her breast, thanking her silently that she decided not to wear a bra today. I latched onto her right breast sucking softly while massaging her left nipple. I moved to the other and massaging the other. Her moans were growing louder as I moved down her stomach. 

I outlined her abs as she whimpered waiting me to dip lower. 

I licked above the waistband of her shorts which made her moan louder. I hooked my fingers into her shorts and pulled them down slowly. Which she kicked down once they were low enough. 

To my surprise she flipped us over, straddling my waist. I pulled her ponytail holder from her hair letting her hair fall over her shoulders. "You're so beautiful." I whispered running my hands over her sides. 

She blushed. She pulled my shirt over my head kissing me softly after it was off. "Make love to me." She whispered. I sat up and placed her softly on the mattress. I slowly pulled down her panties seeing just how wet she was. I dipped my finger deep into her and her whimper got louder as I moved at a slow pace. "Faster baby." She pleaded. I nodded kissing her softly as I added another finger going deeper. 

I moved faster and bending down to suck softly on her clit. She tried pushing my head away but I grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers. 

I curled my fingers as I entered back in fingers hitting her g-spot with every stroke. "Right there!" She moaned out. I sucked harder on her clit moving faster to bring her to her climax faster. 

"I'm close." She whimpered. I came back up and hovered over her. "Open your eyes for me baby." I said. She struggled but opened them slowly. I looked into her eyes as I pumped one final time sending her over the edge. She moaned out trying to hold my hand from moving anymore but I kept pumping helping her ride out her high. 

I kissed her forehead softly as I cupped her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as after shocks were still going through her body. She squeezed my hand that was still intertwined with hers. "I love you." I said softly. "I love you back." She said after a beat. 

_

"Have you thought of anything for homecoming?" Christen asked me. We had moved to the living room about two hours later. 

"Chris you know that's not my style." I chuckled. "Do it for me?" She poked her lip out. "Please?" She batted her eyelashes. I sighed. "Fine." I smiled softly. "Great! We'll go shopping tomorrow!" She cheered. "You had that planned." I smirked. "You were going to say yes anyway." She giggled. I shrugged my shoulders. "True." 

"What are the days again?" I asked pulling her closer to me. "Pajama Day Monday. Twisted Times Tuesday. Wild West Wednesday. Toga Thursday. Spirit Day Friday." Christen listed the days. I nodded along. 

"So we have to buy something for Monday?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She nodded glaring at me. "I figured." I sighed. "Just be glad I love you." I said kissing her head. She beamed. 

_

"I'm not wearing that." I crossed my arms across my chest. 

It was a long day picking out costumes and Christen waited till the end of shopping to pick out what we wearing tomorrow. 

She had a pink bunny onesie for me. And I rejected immediately. 

"Come on babe it will be cute." She pleaded. "No! You're gonna mess up my cred." I reasoned. "Kam nobody cares about your cred!" She shoved the suit into my arms. I sighed. "Now you see why I don't like stuff like this." I said. 

"Why? Because you can't get your way?" She pushed to cart to check out. "No. Because I'm always uncomfortable. That's why I wear sweats to school almost everyday. Because I'm comfortable." I said. She pulled us out of line and then cupped my face. 

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable babe." She apologized. I shook my head. "It's not a big deal Chris. Just change the onesie." I looked away from her. She nodded. "You want to be a koala?" She asked. I smiled small and nodded. She smiled and put it in the cart before getting back in line. 

"Landon! Hannah! We're home!" I yelled closing the door behind Christen as we arrived home. "Kitchen!" Landon yelled. We followed his voice to see Hannah on the phone and him making himself a sandwich. 

Hannah hung up soon after as I sat in the counter top and Christen a bar stool beside me. "That was the home. They wanted to know if we could move up the inspection to Tuesday." Hannah announced. I nodded. "So that means the munchkin will be here when?" I asked. 

"Maybe next week at the earliest." She answered. I nodded. "When are you going to set up?" I asked directed at Landon. He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe tomorrow after practice." He sipped his soda. 

_

"So you're gonna be a big sister? Congrats dude." Clint tipped his glass at me. I sighed. "I don't know if I'm fit to be there." "What if I'm a bad influence on her?" I asked. 

"Relax. If anybody is good with kids you are. It's like you're a magnet." He chuckled. "They love you. I'm sure she will too. Have they told you her name yet?" He asked. I nodded. "Mackenzie." I smiled softly. "See." He pointed at my smile. "You already love the kid." He joked. 

"I do. She has me wrapped around her finger and I don't even know her yet." I smiled. "You'll be fine." He patted my shoulder. 

_


	12. Chapter 12

"You're some sort of dyke!" My dad screamed. I stared at my feet. "Look at me!" He yelled. I looked up. "We didn't raise you like this Tobin!" He yelled. I was holding in tears as he spoke. 

I hadn't come home for three days because I knew they were waiting so I stayed with the Cheney's. I knew I had to return before they put out a missing persons report on me. 

"Speak got'dammit!" He cussed. "I'm sorry." I squeaked out. "You're sorry?!" He screamed. "You're sorry!" 

I sniffed. "How could you do this to our family? How could you embarrass us like this?" He said. My jaw clenched as I held back more tears. "Me and your mother have spent years to get ourselves to a respected level in this community all to be torn down in a second. By our daughter sleeping with some whore." He screamed. 

"She's not a whore!" I yelled clenching my fist. He chuckled. "So now you have a voice! What about us Tobin!" He yelled in my face. "What about you?! I can't change myself! And trust me I've tried!" I yelled back at him. 

"You sure as hell will if you want to stay in this house!" He said. "Well maybe I won't stay here!" I yelled. "Get out!" He yelled. I froze. He was really kicking me out. 

"Dad-." I stuttered. "No! You made your choice. You don't want to change, get out!" He pushed me towards the door. "You don't get anything out of here either!" He kept pushing. 

"Mom! Mom, don't let him do this!" I yelled holding onto the living room wall looking right at her. She turned away wiping her tears. "Mommy!" I yelled. She walked out of the room sobbing. I let go of the wall and let him push me out the door. 

"And I shouldn't let you keep the clothes on your back but I have a little compassion." He said before slamming the door. 

_

"Sorry to do this but you're the only person I can think of that would understand." A sobbing Tobin was on my doorstep. I pulled her into a hug closing the door so Landon wouldn't be alarmed. I kissed the side of her head. 

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. She sobbed harder. I pulled out my phone and called Christen. "Hello." She answered. "Hey can you come back over? It's an emergency." I said. "I'm on the way." She said. I hung up the phone and looked back to see Landon at the door. 

He had a questioning look on his face. I shook my head as I moved Tobin into the house. I was kind of awkward with comforting people but my better half Christen was good at it. Otherwise I would have handled it myself. 

I carried her to the couch waiting on Christen. I rubbed comforting circles into her back as she continued to cry. 

She arrived about a minute later and I transferred Tobin to Christen as Landon pulled me into the kitchen. 

"She's staying here." He answered before I even asked. I nodded. "In your room. We'll just move your room around and get her a bed tomorrow while I'm baby proofing." He was rambling but I still nodded along. 

"I'm assuming she needs clothes so we're shopping after school. Landon cancel practice." Hannah said. He looked at me. I immediately pulled out my phone and texted the team no practice. 

I went back into the living room to get Christen and Tobin upstairs so Landon and Hannah could work everything out. I carried Tobin as Christen followed. 

_ 

"I guess coming to school in sweats is good because today is pajama day." I chuckled but Tobin just nodded along. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. 

"Look. I know it's hard. But it will be better. I promise." I said softly. She crossed her legs and played with her fingers. "I just. I don't get it. I'm still the same person I was before they found out about my sexuality." She wiped her eyes. 

I nodded. "People change. You lose friends, family members, and people hate you before they even know you." I sighed. "But eventually they come around or you simply stop caring." 

"How did you deal with this?" She asked quietly. "Well. The beautiful thing is we play a sport. I took my frustration out on the ball. Or simply work out. It's whatever helps you cope." I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Or you could meditate like me." I looked up to see Christen smiling small. "My parents didn't really care that I was gay but my grandmother turned her back on me. Meditation let me clear my mind and forget for a moment." She said and came to sit on my lap. 

"Or you could be like Kam and sleep with the whole female population." Christen joked. I rolled my eyes. "That is a lie. I slept with a good twenty-five percent. Even I have standards Chris." I smiled. Tobin chuckled. 

"Try fifty Kam. Sophomore year you had a new flavor of the day." Tobin chuckled. I pushed her playfully. "Okay so it was bad. But I stopped for Christen." I kissed her cheek. Christen blushed and pecked me on the lips. 

"Anyway. Hannah cooked us breakfast, so we need to get down there." Christen stood and walked out. Tobin smiled softly and followed her out. I turned out my light and grabbed my book bag before closing my door. 

Landon was already at the table as Tobin and Christen were fixing their plates. "Morning family." I smiled as I hugged Landon and kissed Hannah on the cheek before grabbing my plate and putting pancakes on my plate then sitting down. 

"So Tobin, me, you, Kam and Christen have a date today!" Hannah smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Han it's kind of weird when you refer to it as a date." I chuckled. "Fine. We're going shopping." She deadpanned. Christen shoved me playfully. "What? It's the truth." I chuckled. 

"Lan, what are we wearing tomorrow?" I asked changing the conversation. "I'm thinking of all gray or all black I can't decide." He said putting his dishes in the dishwasher. "Pink headband?" I asked him. 

"I think white would look better on you. Pink for the next game when we wear white." He smiled. I nodded. "Alright. I'll see you girls at school." He kissed everyone of us on the cheek and pecked Hannah on the lips. "Love you guys!" He called out as as he headed towards the door. 

"Bye Pops!" I called taking my dish to the dishwasher. I walked back into the dining room and they were staring. Well except Tobin she was too busy eating. 

"What?" I sat back down. "You called me pops." Landon said. "So." I shrugged my shoulders. "You always call me Lan." He said. I nodded. "Yeah I know. But you take care of me like you're my dad. So I thought pops was a better fit then Lan." I reasoned. He nodded. "Plus. When Mac gets here I don't want her to be confused. So pops and mom." I leaned back in my chair. 

Hannah was moved to tears. She came over and hugged me. "You're gonna ruin your make up." I chuckled hugging her back and dabbed at her tears. "I know." She croaked before hugging Landon too. I rolled my eyes before smiling small at her dramatics. 

_

I saw Tobin around lunch time sitting by herself. I headed over. 

"Hey Tobs." I greeted her. She didn't look up. 

"People are talking. They know." She said softly looking up with glassy eyes a moment later. I nodded. "It's not easy at first Tobs, I won't lie. Everybody is going to want to know." I said pulling her into me. She wiped her eyes. 

"It wasn't suppose to happen like this." Her voice was cracking. "It did for a reason though." I comforted her. "You don't have to hide now, dude. Don't worry in about a week it'll be old news. And just wait. You'll have girls all around you. You're a catch like me." I smiled softly. 

She sniffled. "Press won't like that." She chuckled wiping her eyes. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I laughed. "Plus I think you already have somebody looking at you anyway." I said eating some of my fries off my plate. 

"Who?" Tobin asked. "MoBro. She's asked about you like ten times today. And she keeps looking over here." I said. 

"That doesn't mean she likes me though." Tobin said. "Oh it definitely does." I snickered. "If she worries about you. She likes you." I said. 

"You think I have a shot with her?" She asked playing with her fingers. "I don't know. Do you like her?" I asked. "Yeah. She's cute." Tobin blushed. "Well talk to her after last period. Then meet me at my car so we can meet Han at the mall." I said. She nodded. 

_

"This shirt or this one Tobin." Hannah held up a designed polos for her to pick. "The black one please." Tobin smiled softly. Hannah smiled and put it in the cart that I just so happened to be pulling around. We had been at this for an hour and I was lounging on the couches not too far away from them. 

"Hey. Tobs." I called her over to me. Luckily Hannah and Christen had been in the same section for a good twenty minutes so I did a little shopping of my own. 

"Look. I know you're not big on flashy things. But my head bands are special to me. That's why I have one on everytime I play. My dad. The one that died, he always said. You play with your head anyway why don't you make it look good too." I chuckled to myself. "He wasn't the brightest but I always listened to him because he was my idol back then."

"So. I got you some too. You know because you're becoming part of the family. We're connected now." I handed her about 5 headbands. They were all neutral colors because I know Tobin didn't do flashy like me. 

"Thanks." She said softly hugging me. "No problem dude." I hugged her back and stuffing my hands in my pockets after. 

Christen came and sat in my lap about a few minutes later. And Tobin went to go help Hannah with checking out. 

Christen snuggled into my neck as I situated her more into my lap. I kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek. "I'm so lucky." I whispered. I saw Christen smile small. 

She intertwined our fingers as her eyes fluttered closed. 

_

"So how was your talk with MoBro?" I asked as we played video games in the living room. It was past ten o'clock and we had about an hour left before we had to go to sleep so we were relaxing. 

"Didn't happen." She said. I paused the game and looked at her. "Why not?" I asked. "I don't know. I just wasn't feeling it." She shrugged her shoulders. "You chickened out." I laughed patting her shoulder. 

"So what?" She rolled her eyes. "So what happened exactly? You choked or you didn't even walk up to her?" I asked. Tobin wiped her face. 

"Not even close. I ran to your car after school. That's why I beat you there." Tobin chuckled. "I don't know Kam. Maybe I'm not as smooth as you." She shook her head. 

"I'm not smooth at all Heath." I chuckled. "In ninth grade. The only reason I got laid by Marisol was because of Hope." Tobin looked confused. 

"She basically talked her into sleeping with me. I was inexperienced and nervous as hell. But I got the hang of it after a while." I smiled. "So basically I need to get laid?" Tobin raised an eyebrow. 

"You've already done that with Alex remember?" I laughed. "I mean yeah. But this time I need it without the drama." Tobin sighed. "So you want to get laid?" I asked. Tobin slightly nodded 

"Alright." I smiled and nodded. 

_


	13. Chapter 13

Senior Year  
Chapter 13

"No! Go take that off!" Christen yelled. I had planned to dress as Kriss Kross but Christen had other plans. "I'm suppose to be Cher and you have to be Dionne!" She exclaimed. We were in my room while everybody else was downstairs probably listening to us. 

"No, Christen. You know I don't wear skirts!" I yelled sitting on my bed. "But you said you would!" She stomped her foot and pouted like she was five years old. 

I rolled my eyes. "No, you said I would do it. I simply ignored you because again Christen. I don't wear skirts!" I yelled. She crossed her arms across her chest. 

"Kameron Kadence King! You will put on this skirt right now!" She said. I stood over her backing her into the wall opposite my bed and pinning her there. My jaw clenched as I felt my temper flair. 

"Stop talking to me like I'm your child Christen. I wear what I want or nothing at all. I didn't even want to do this shit in the first place. You're proving why." I said snatching the skirt and throwing it in my closet before walking out of my room. 

"Tough chizz dude." Tobin joked. "Shut it Heath." I said walking out the front door and to my car. I got in and started it before laying my head on the steering wheel. I hit my steering wheel before leaning against my seat breathing deeply. 

I readjusted my headband that just so happened to be upside down and backwards. 

"Relax dude." Tobin said softly. I nodded and looked over at her. She was wearing a white headband like me. I smiled to myself. 

There was a knock on the window. I turned to see Christen. I rolled it down and looked at her but she looked past me. "Tobin can you drive my car to school. I need to speak with Kam?" She asked. Tobin may have thought her tone was regular but I knew I was in trouble then. I groaned internally. 

"Sure." She shrugged and grabbed her stuff and her keys and got in her car. Christen got in on the passenger side and I pulled out of the driveway. 

"Before you say anything I want to apologize about my tone in my room. I was angry and out of line." I said. She chuckled harshly. 

"I don't know if you notice sometimes but you really piss me off." She said. I laughed. "Oh. I notice." 

"So why did you agree to wear the skirt if you knew you weren't going to wear it in the first place?" She asked. "I never said I was. You did." I said. 

"So why didn't you say anything?!" She yelled. My jaw clenched as I pulled over to the side of the road. "Stop yelling at me Christen. I understand you're mad but you aren't proving your point by screaming at me." I said calmly. 

"I didn't say anything because if I did you were just going to make me change my mind anyway. So I stayed quiet." I sighed. She ran her hands down her face. 

"If you were uncomfortable you could have just told me Kam." She said. "No, I couldn't have. I hate letting you down Christen." I shook my head. 

She caressed my face. "I know you do. But you don't have to do everything to please me Kam." She said. "I know. It's just. I've let you down so much through the years that I have to make up for it." I looked at her softly. 

"You don't have to make up for anything babe. I forgave you a long time ago." She said. "I know but...I don't know I guess it's just that you're my girlfriend and I'd do anything to make you happy." I said. "And you don't have to babe. If a skirt made you uncomfortable you should have said it." She said. "Besides. You look cute in your costume anyway." She smiled. 

I smiled. "Thanks." I kissed her cheek. "Are we good?" I asked. "Yeah. We're good." She nodded and smiled. I kissed her forehead then pecked her lips. "Make up sex?" I raised my eyebrow with a goofy smile. "Not now silly." She giggled pecking my cheek before sitting back in her seat. "But later?" I asked. She nodded. "Later." She blushed lightly. 

_

At lunch I sat with Tobs again while Christen sat with the others. 

"Nice headgear Tobs." I joked sitting across from her. "Same to you King." She laughed taking a bite out of her burger. "So you talked to MoBro yet?" I asked. She shook her head. I nodded. "I'll get you two to talk before the game." I said. 

"Thanks." She smiled small. "No problem dude." I ate a grape and smiled. "So did you and Press handle that situation? I heard her call you the full name." She said. 

I nodded. "Yeah it's handled. Just a misunderstanding." I said. "She sounded like she was gonna beat your ass at the window." She laughed. "I thought she was too for a second." I said. "It would have been nice to see you in a skirt. I haven't seen you in one since middle school." Tobin joked. "And that was by force." I laughed. 

"It wouldn't hurt for our last hurrah to see you in a skirt for the final time." Tobin shrugged. I nodded. "Probably not gonna happen." I laughed before stuffing more grapes in my mouth. 

_

"Christen! Kam take a picture!" Alex called to us. I smiled as we both walked into the locker room. "You want couple pictures? Or just regular?" I asked. "Whatever you two want?" She answered. I nodded. I came behind Christen and kissed her cheek. 

"I'm sorry about this morning babe. I promise." I said into her ear. She smiled softly. "I said it was alright." She pecked my lips before we posed for another picture. 

_

After pictures I changed into my black uniform and headed out to the field. Our game wasn't for another hour but I needed to get a feel of the energy on the field. After all this was my first start since the incident last year. 

I sat by the goal post and leaned back taking everything in. "Are you ready?" Alex asked sitting beside me. I nodded. "For the most part. The jitters won't leave till we actually play though." I sighed. 

"It's gonna be okay. Me and Christen will be out there with you." Alex said. I nodded. "I know. It just feels weird for some reason." I said. She nodded. 

"I wanted to do my handshake with Syd today. But she won't even look at me." Alex sighed. I nodded and stood. "I'll get her. She's just acting off of impulse right now." She nodded. 

_

A few minutes later Syd came over to me and sat. She pulled me into her as I laid my head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't think I ever apologized for the Tobin thing." I said. She nodded. 

"I overreacted anyway." She sighed. "You could've done whatever you wanted because we weren't together then." She smiled softly. 

"That doesn't matter though. I still shouldn't have done it in the first place." I shook my head. "It's okay. Really. I'm not mad anymore." She said. "You were right though. I need to work on myself before I get into another relationship." She said. "My therapist diagnosed me with as bipolar. My moods change so often that my mom started to notice." She confessed. 

"It just feels so good to know what's wrong with me. And why I get so angry, you know?" She sniffed. I cupped her face and kissed her forehead. I nodded. 

_


	14. Chapter 14

Senior Year  
Chapter 14

"Kam right!" I changed the direction to the right. Pops had put me in the mid as the game was nearing an end to get more movement on the ball. The game was tied 1-1 against our rivals Stoneybrook High. Alex had scored early and their star forward scored late in the first half. We had ten minutes left according to the ref and Christen just so happened to be on the right wing. 

I sent a through pass into the gap with Christen chasing after it. She sent a powerful strike and we watched it hit the back of the net. I fell to my knees pumping my fist into the air. 

Tobin pulled me up and hugged me. Kelley jumped on top of us. After we celebrated we waited for the game to be reset. 

_

"Good game babe." I kissed Christen on the cheek. She blushed softly. "Thank you." She smiled. "Celebration?" I asked. She nodded biting her lip. I smiled wrapping my arm around her waist as we walked out of the locker room. 

"Kam! Get home! She's home!" Pops called from his car. Christen and me raced to my car. Tobin still had Christen's car so we all headed to my house. 

_

"Up! Up." I pulled Mackenzie up onto my lap. The year and a half old girl had grown comfortable with me and Tobin as soon as she saw us. Landon and Hannah were in the living room with the social worker finalizing things as me, Tobs and her sat in the kitchen. Christen had decided to head home because Channing was hungry and her parents were no where to be found. 

"So Mac, what's your favorite food?" Tobin asked. "Scooby!" She cheered throwing her hands in the air. "Really? Mine too kid!" Tobin smiled. She went in the pantry and grabbed a pack and handed it to her. 

"You have to open it genius." I smirked opening the bag for Mackenzie. She squealed eating her snack. 

"Alright Bubba, it's pass your bedtime." Landon picked Mackenzie up from my arms. "Papa! Five minutes!" She squeaked holding up her hand. "Nope, munchkin. It's way past your bedtime." Landon smiled walking her upstairs to her new room. 

_

"You talk to MoBro yet?" I asked Tobs as we watched tv in our room. "Nope." Tobin laid back in her bed. I threw a pillow at her. 

"Come on, dude!" I groaned. "I can't! It's intimidating." She sighed. "What's intimidating? Talking to her?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I just look at her and no words come out." Tobin said. I nodded. "Well text her. You do have a phone that Pops pays for." I said chuckling. "That's not how things go. I can't ask her out over the phone." She said. "Well there's no other way. You're too scared to talk to her." I said. She shook her head. 

"I'll try tomorrow. No promises though." She sighed. I rolled my eyes. 

My phone buzzed on my nightstand and I immediately picked up. "Hello?" I answered. "Kam! He burned the house down!" Christen screamed. I immediately sat up and hopped out of bed looking for my shoes. "Where are you?" I asked. Tobin popped up too putting on shoes. 

"Outside my house. Channing is with me. I don't know where my mom is." Her voice was cracking. "Okay. Stay right there I'm on the way." I said me and Tobin rushed down the stairs and I grabbed my keys off the key ring. 

"Woah! Where are you two headed?" Landon yelled from the living room. "Can't talk! I'll call you later!" I yelled as we ran out the house. 

_

"Christen!" I yelled getting out of the car. She ran towards me and I engulfed her in a hug. I kissed her hair. "Where's Channing?" I asked hugging her tighter as sobs raked through her body. I didn't have to look far for my answer because she came barreling into my leg. 

I bent down and picked her up kissing her temple before she grabbed onto Tobin. I rocked Christen back and forth rubbing circles along her back. 

"It's okay. You're safe." I cooed. "Kam! Chris!" I heard Alex call. Alex hugged us both. "It's gonna be okay." She whispered to Christen wiping some of her tears. She nodded. 

About an hour later the whole team was there. Including Landon and Hannah. I assumed Mackenzie was in the car asleep. 

Me and Christen were to ourselves as everyone else had created a makeshift circle on her lawn. "We can go to my house if you want." I told Christen. Her back was to my front with my arms wrapped around her as she laid her head against my shoulder. 

She sniffled and looked at me. "And cuddle?" She asked. "Whatever you want baby." I said softly. She nodded. I stood and pulled her up with me. I grabbed her hand and we walked to my car. 

_ 

Christen snuggled further into me as I stayed up watching her. The team had decided to stay at Alex's house for the night before heading to school the next day. Landon and Hannah came back home with Mackenzie about an hour ago and headed to bed. 

I couldn't sleep though. My girlfriend and one of my closest friends lost their household around the same time. 

Thing is Tobin had a home. Christen didn't. I wanted to take care of her but I knew Landon and Hannah couldn't take care of another teenager. Not one that cleans out the kitchen as much as me and Tobin did. 

I ran my fingers through her hair as she softly snored. I picked up my phone and dialed Hope's number. I untangled myself from Christen and headed to the living room. 

Hope answered as soon as I sat on the couch. 

"This better be good King. It's 4 in the morning." Hope growled. I was about to bite back but I couldn't. My breathing became heavy. "Woah. Did you just have an orgasm or something?" Hope chuckled. 

"N-no. I. I need. Needed to talk to you." I breathed out. "Okay. About what? Something going on?" She asked. "I'm just. I'm scared." I choked up. "Okay. Of what exactly?" I heard her shift in her bed. 

"What if somebody else is next. Something bad happens to somebody else on the team? It's like I'm the opposite of the midus touch. I fuck up everything I touch." I said. My voice was cracking. 

"Calm down squirt. Alright. Now tell me what happened that has you like this." Hope said. "First Tobin got kicked out of her house." I breathe deep. "Because she's gay Hope." I said. Hope was silent. "Is she okay. Does she have somewhere to stay?" Hope asked. "Yeah. She's staying with me. She's alright." I answered sighing. 

"But tonight CP's house burned down." I said. "She's with you right?" Hope asked. "Yeah. She's upstairs asleep." I answered. "I just don't know what to do." I said. "I'm on the way. We'll talk tomorrow. Get some sleep kid." She said then hung up. 

About 5 minutes later Christen came downstairs. "You promised cuddles." She pouted. I could see her face by the light of the moon that trickled in from the window. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into me. 

She placed soft kisses along my neck that was slowly turning me on. "Stop before you start something Chris." I smirked down at her. She smiled and straddled my waist. 

"I just wanted to thank you." She said softly. "You don't have to thank me with sex babe." I looked confused. She sighed. "I know. It's just you've been so good to me." She said. I ran my hands along her waist and laid my head on her chest. 

"I love you so much. I don't want you to ever think that you have to give me sex to keep me happy. I'm happy with just being with you. In ninth grade before I strayed from the path. I was crushing on you so hard. Like whenever you came around I got nervous. And it didn't help that we were the only freshmen on varsity besides Tobs. But Chris you will always be the love of my life and you don't have to do anything but be by my side through everything. And I will always do the same for you." I kissed her shoulder softly. 

"I love you back." She smiled. I smiled back at her. "Stealing my words huh Chris?" I joked stealing a kiss from her. She giggled as I attacked her with kisses on her face. 

_


	15. Chapter 15

Senior Year  
Chapter 15

 

"Alright Bubs. Me and Chris have to jet." I picked up MacKenzie and kissed her cheeks. "No, don't leave!" She whined. "I'm sorry babe. We have practice." I said pouting. Her face screwed up like she was about to cry. 

"Come on Bubs don't cry." I kissed her face all over but she was pushing me away. "Just take her with you. I'm sure Landon wouldn't mind." Hannah said. I nodded. "Where's her bag?" I asked her. "Upstairs." She answered. I nodded and handed her to Christen as I raced upstairs. We were about to be late so I needed to hurry. 

I grabbed her bag and raced back downstairs. "Chris can you grab some Scooby snacks?" I asked as I packed some diapers that were in the kitchen and a hat just in case the temperature dropped. 

"Alright. We can go babe." I said. She walked out the door first and I followed. 

_

I set MacKenzie down as she ran over to Landon and I put my hair in a ponytail and sat down putting on my cleats. We were about 30 minutes early so I was just relaxing till it was time. 

I wasn't planning on coming today but Christen wanted to come so I had no choice. I moved over by Christen as she sat too. "Give me a kiss." I said smirking. She smiled small and shook her head. I arched my eyebrow smiling. "Oh yeah?" I asked. She nodded. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. 

I nodded. "Kam gets what Kam wants." I said softly. "You want me?" She asked. I nodded. "Bad." I smirked. She smiled wider. She placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you." She said. "I love you back." I said kissing her forehead. 

_

"Hey. Can we take a picture?" A girl asked me. We had just gotten out of practice and I was at my car with Christen. "Yeah sure." I smiled. The girl took the picture and I continued to pack our stuff in the car. 

"You're pretty famous huh?" A blonde girl walked up to me. I chuckled. And shook my head. "I wouldn't say that." I said as I closed the trunk. I saw out of the corner of my eye that CP was fuming. "I mean. A social media star in a town like this. All the girls must want you." She ran her fingers up my arm. I pulled it off of me and let it go. 

"You could say that but I already have the girl of my dreams." I crossed my arms. "Well maybe when you drop her. We could get to know each other." She batted her eyelashes. "No. Thank you. I have to go now." I said and moving to open Christen's door for her. She got in and I closed the door before hopping on my side and starting the car. 

Christen's hand crept up my thigh slowly as I drove. I clenched my jaw and blinked slowly. "If you keep doing that I will have to pull over the car." I said. 

Her hand just pulled my waistband and slipped her hand into my underwear. "Chris." I clenched my jaw. "Yes?" She said softly. "I love you but can we wait till we get home?" I said. "Alex's parents said I'm staying with them so you have to take me there." Christen pulled my shorts waistband back and forth against my skin. 

I took a turn and headed onto Alex's street. "Is she home?" I asked as she led me to the door. "Her parents aren't." She unlocked the door from the key hidden under the rock. She locked the door and we headed up the steps. 

She stopped at the top and turned around. "What?" I asked confused. She crashed her lips onto mine as I steadied myself not to fall down the steps. She cupped my face as I squeezed her ass. 

She moaned into my mouth as I lowered us down to the ground. She moved to straddle me as I forced my tongue in her mouth. Her kisses got longer as she rocked herself in my hips trying to create more friction. I pulled her shirt over her head and attacked her neck. She moaned softly as I flipped us over so I was on top. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded pulling me back onto her lips. 

"Oh my God! You two are not!" Alex squealed covering her eyes. I groaned. "Worst timing ever Morgan." I groaned. 

"You were the ones getting it on at the top of my stairs. You could at least have gone to the room." Alex stepped over us. "Better me then my parents. They'll be here in a few with Channing. So CP put a shirt on." She closed her door. I stood and handed her, her shirt before pulling her up.

"I love you, babe." I kissed her forehead. "I love you back." She cooed squeezing my cheek. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Do you still need to get off?" I asked. She nodded and bit her lip. I kissed her lips softly and stepped back. "Too bad." I smirked. 

She pouted and crossed her arms. "I got you babe. Next time." I kissed her cheek. She nodded slowly. "Or. You could always come to my car." I raised my eyebrow. She shook her head. "You have homework to catch up on, babe. So go home and you'll take care of me tomorrow." She kissed my cheek. I nodded and hugged her. "Alright. I love you CP." I kissed her forehead and walked down Alex's stairs. 

_

"Kam!" I heard MacKenzie yell as she saw me approaching the door. She could see through because there was a glass door before the actual front door which was open. I opened the glass door and picked her up. "Sup munchkin." I kissed her cheek and blew a raspberry into her cheek. 

She giggled pushing my face away. "You don't want my loving Mac?" I asked faking hurt. "No." She shook her head crossing her arms. "Oh you don't. Well I guess I'll have to leave you with Tobs." I laughed. 

"No, she eats all the Scooby's!" She giggled. "Oh I do now Bubs?" Tobin came and stole her from my arms. "Toby!" She cheered. 

"Where's Pops and Ma?" I asked Tobin. "Pops is downstairs. Moms is at the store to cook something to eat." Tobin answered. I nodded. "I'm headed upstairs to do some homework." I told Tobs. She nodded. 

_

"Alright Chris. I'm finished with everything." I closed my statistics book. "That's good baby." She smiled. We were on FaceTime and Christen looked half asleep as I was wide awake. 

"Kam! Kammy!" I heard MacKenzie yell from her room. I sighed. "MacKenzie! It's too late. Go to bed!" I yelled. "Kam!" She screamed again. I groaned. "Hold on CP." I got up and headed to MacKenzie's room. 

"Yes MacKenzie?" I asked as she stood in her crib. "I sleep with you tonight?" She pouted. I rolled my eyes. "Alright Buba. Only for tonight. Don't get used to this." I picked her up and carried her to me and Tobin's room. Tobin was somewhere I didn't know where. She left at eight and isn't back yet. 

"You sing?" She asked as I sat back down with her on my lap. "Not tonight cub." I smiled. "You sing?" Christen asked. She was fully awake now. I shook my head and chuckled. "Nah. Not since I was 12." I answered. "Nuh uh! You sung to me last night Kammy!" Mackenzie protested. "Only because you wouldn't go asleep." I smiled blowing a raspberry into her face. 

"Let me hear." Christen asked. "Chrissi wants to hear!" MacKenzie cheered. I rolled my eyes again before smiling softly. "Alright. I'll sing but I need MacKenzie to go to sleep so it'll be a kids song Chris." I said. She nodded. "You know. I always wondered why your screams were louder than mine." She smirked. I blushed to the point I could feel my skin heat up. 

"Alright Munch. I taught you this song last time so you want to sing along?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright." I smiled. 

"There Are So Many Ways To Spell It Out. I Love You!" I smiled at MacKenzie as I lifted her onto my bed and pulled the covers over her. "But Only One Way To Show You. I Can Scare The Mountain,  
Yell It Out 'Til My Face Turn Blue, But When I Come Back Down What Did That Prove?" I shrugged my shoulders smiling at Mackenzie who's eyes were shut as she drifted off into dreamland. She stopped singing after the first line. 

"I Would Rather Let, My Day To Day ? Actions Speak Louder Than What I Say. But If I Had To Pick The Letters From The Alphabetbet, I Would Say It This Way." I turned back to Christen smiling. She smiled back sleepily. 

""A" Maybe We Can "B" Something You Can "C" "DEF"initely. I Know You Want A "G" Who Can Take, You "HI" Higher Than A "J". What I'm Tryna Say, Is Love Is As Simple As ABC. All You Gotta Do Is Sing With Me." I sang out looking over at MacKenzie who was fast asleep. 

"Everytime." I smiled. I looked back at my screen to see Christen asleep as well. "Goodnight beautiful." I said before hanging up. 

_


	16. Chapter 16

Senior Year  
Chapter 16

"You are not wearing that." I stood in Alex's room with my arms crossed across my chest. Christen was putting on earrings to match her toga. I on the other hand just had on sweats because I wasn't feeling homecoming week anymore. 

She giggled. "Is somebody jealous?" She asked. I pulled her by her waist into me. "Christen I swear. Go take it off!" I said through clenched teeth. "Or what?" She titled her head. "I'll take it off for you." I smirked running my hand across her exposed stomach. "Oh really?" She asked her tone drowned in seduction. I gripped her ass and she wrapped her legs around my waist tight. 

"Are you sure?" I asked unbuttoning her costume that was on her waist. "Make love to me." She kissed me softly on the lips. 

_

"Alex! Alex. Um. Have you seen Kam. I need her... uh...History notes." Sydney ran up to me when I entered school. "She was with Christen at my house before I left." I shrugged my shoulders. 

She shook her head and threw down her notebook and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey." I caressed both of her cheeks. "It's okay." I smiled at her. I could tell she was frustrated so I wiped the tears that were coming down her face. "Look at me. Sydney. Look at me." Her eyes shifted to mine. "Take a deep breath okay." I said softly. 

She nodded breathing deeply. "You're okay." I said. She nodded again. "Now. I have the notes. We take the same course just not the same period. Come to my locker and I'll give them to you." I said. "Okay." She nodded. I dropped my hands and headed to my locker as she picked up her things. 

"Here. Just have them back to me by the end of the day." I handed her the notes. She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Alex." She headed to her homeroom as I leaned against my locker in thought. 

That is the first time we've talked inside of school since the incident. 

_

I walked down the hall with my sunglasses on. This hangover was killing me right now. I felt my body collide with someone else and hot liquid splash me. "Ah man. This blows." I said flinging what looked like coffee off of me. 

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking and. Tobin?" I looked up to meet Morgan's brown eyes. "Yeah. That's my name." I smiled. She looked down and blushed. "Hey. How about I drive us to the cafe right down the street and I get you another coffee." I asked smirking lightly. 

"But your shirt. It has coffee on it." She said. "Don't worry about it. I have another shirt in my trunk." I chuckled wrapping my arm around her shoulder and we walked out the door. 

We reached Landon's car and I popped the trunk. I reached in my bag and pulled out a gray Nike shirt. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it in my bag. 

I look up to see Morgan staring at my abs. "You can touch them if you want." I smiled wide. She blushed and looked down, shaking her head. "Your loss." I shrugged my shoulders and closed the trunk. I unlocked the door and opened the door for her. 

I closed the door and got on my side throwing the shirt in the back seat. I started the car and drove to the cafe. 

_

I put my polo golf hat to the back and started my car. "You sure you want to go to school?" I asked Christen as we pulled out of the Morgan's driveway. "We've already missed two periods. We at least could go half a day." Christen said. I nodded. 

"Chris." I said softly. She looked at the side of my face. "Yeah." She said. "Are we only having sex to distract you?" I asked. She scoffed. "No. Why would you think that?" She crossed her arms. 

"Because ever since that night you've been trying to have sex twenty four seven." I sighed. "You never denied me Kameron so I don't see a problem here." She spat with anger. 

"Because have you looked at yourself? It's kind of hard Chris!" I exclaimed. "Well maybe after you finish your incorrect observations of me. Then you can have sex with me again. Until then. Off." She made a X across her chest. "Limits." She made an X across the pants. I groaned. 

"Chris. Come on. It was just a question." I whined. She turned towards the window with her arms crossed. I pulled into the school parking lot with silence in the car. She got out and grabbed her things but I grabbed her before she could head in the school. 

"Let me go." She swatted away my hands away. "Babe, come on. I was just asking." I lowered my voice brushing my lips on her cheek. 

She bit her lip. She pushed me off her by placing her hand on my chest. "I have to get to class." She walked away. 

I sighed angrily. "Stupid!" I kicked my tire but immediately grabbed my foot because it hurt like hell. 

_

"Alex." I looked up from the conversation at the soccer table. I looked up to see a very nervous looking Sydney. "Y-You said to give the notes back before the end of the day. I. I took the test on second so I. Here are the notes. Thanks." She placed them on the table and stuffed her hands in her pockets. 

"You look like you're about to piss yourself Leroux." Ashlyn chuckled. Syd nodded before looking around the lunchroom then walking off. 

"What's wrong with her?" Ali asked looking at Sydney sit at an empty lunch table. "I don't know. She's been acting weird." I shrugged my shoulders. 

_

"Christen. Come on!" I said pulling her arm which she snatched back. "What Kam!" She said through clenched teeth. We were headed to lunch and she still wasn't talking to me. 

"Look okay. I only asked because I was worried about you." I explained. She tried to walk around me but I pushed her back. "Can't I be worried about you like you worry about me. Baby I'm sorry!" I pleaded. 

She looked at me deep into my eyes. "I need space." Christen said. "Space? Christen what?" I asked. "I'm sorry Kam I -" 

"No! No! You don't get to do this! Not after I fought for this relationship Christen!" I yelled. She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "You know what?" I laughed out of frustration. 

"I loved you since the ninth grade. But I didn't have the balls to ask you out till last year. And I fucked up. I'm making up for it ever since. And now. You. You want to throw it all away just because I asked a simple yes or no question.-" "It wasn't yes or n-" 

"Shut up! You don't get to speak right now Christen. Because this is straight bullshit! And you know it. So until you get you shit together. You're not taking space. We're over!" I yelled. She looked down avoiding my eyes. 

I walked in the direction of my car and opened the drivers door. I got in and slammed the door, leaning against the window. 

I heard the passenger side door open. "I don't want to talk." I said still looking straight ahead. 

"You don't have to. Just thought you needed some company." I heard a familiar voice that I hadn't heard since she walked out of my car that day. 

"So you heard huh?" I asked. "That you just dumped the love of your life? Yes. I heard." She answered. "Is she going mental?" I asked. 

"She cried. But not mental, not like how she did on Marisol." Jaelene chuckled. "I guess that's good." I looked over at her. 

"How have you been Jay?" I asked relaxing in my seat. "Good. I'm here aren't I?" She said. "I never got a chance to apologize. You know for leading you on. I wasn't over CP and I shouldn't have led you on like that." I sighed. She placed her hand on my knee and smiled. "It's okay Kameron." I nodded. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in class or something?" I asked cracking a smile at her. "I said I would always be here. Christen has the team. You have me, Tobin and Sydney." She said. 

I smiled wide. "Alex. Don't forget Alex." She laughed. "Yeah. I think you're going to have to wait on that one." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well. Christen lives with her. It's only fair." 

"Dude! You broke up with CP?" My backdoors opened revealing a shirtless Tobin and Sydney. They got in and closed the doors. "Tobs. Why do you have your shirt off?" Sydney asked. 

"You're talking to me now?" Tobin asked. Me and Jaelene turned in our seats to face them. Sydney looked at her hand. "Look. It was stupid and I shouldn't have been mad about something that happened in the summer when we weren't together." Sydney said. Tobin nodded. "I knew you two had something. I should have stopped it." She said. Sydney nodded. "Now that, that's settled. Tobs where's your shirt?" I asked her. 

She smirked. "Morgan spilled coffee on it." "So you talked to MoBro?" I asked. She nodded with a full smile on her face. "Have a date after the game tomorrow." Tobin smiled. 

"Wait! Game, shit!" I grabbed my bag from the back seat and opened my door. "Syd! Powderpuff game!" I yelled she got out too and we both ran to the football field. I pulled out my shirt from my bag and stripped out of my sweatpants. I had my all white Nike Air Force 1's and I forgot to pack my other shoes do I guess I was buying new shoes after the game. 

I moved into the huddle avoiding obvious eyes that bore into my head. "Alright team. Time to kick some juniors ass!" I yelled. Christen caught my eye but I shook my head. "Alright. Everybody hands in." I smiled. 

_


	17. Chapter 17

Senior Year  
Chapter 17

 

I pulled up to the homecoming game with Sydney in the passenger seat and Mackenzie in the backseat. "No more incidents Syd." I snickered. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes. We walked out of the parking lot and to the gate to pay. 

"Kam! Syd! Over here!" Tobin called us over. She was with Clint, MoBro and Jaelene. "Hey Bubba." Tobin took Mackenzie from my arms. We sat by them and not even a minute later Christen walked by with Alex. 

I followed her with my eyes over to where the rest of the team was. "Hey. Cheer up. It's homecoming." Jaelene smiled. I nodded and sighed. 

At halftime me, Tobin and Mackenzie headed down to the concession stand. Just our luck Christen and Morgan were there too. "Tobs, I'm going to head back. Get me some chicken fingers." I picked Mackenzie up but she squirmed. 

"No, we talk to Chrissi." She pouted. "You can talk to Christen. I'll tell Tobin to watch you." I said. She shook her head. "No, I want you." She said. I sighed. "Alright." 

I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders. "Christen." She turned around but glared at me. "Mackenzie wanted to talk to you." I brought her down from my shoulders and she clung to Christen's leg immediately. 

"I'll see you after the game Bubs." I smiled at Mackenzie before heading back to our seats. 

_

I had to drive Jaelene home while Tobin was on a date and Landon had Mackenzie. "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" She asked. "I'm going with Christen so it's gonna be really awkward." I said. "Why are you going with her then?" She asked. "Because I couldn't leave her like that. I already have the suit and we match so there was no point in backing out." I explained. 

She nodded. "I'll see you there." She smiled as I pulled into her driveway. "Want to come in?" She asked. I looked out and realized nobody was home. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded stepping out of the car and closed the passenger side door. 

We walked to her room and she went to her bathroom to change while I sat on her bed checking Instagram and Twitter because I had posted two pictures. One of me and Sydney in our powderpuff uniforms and the other of all of us at the game.

"Hey. Do you want something to eat or something?" Jaelene asked. I looked up from my phone to see her hair in a messy bun. I looked lower to see her in only a sports bra and soccer shorts and not to mention a set of tone abs and Nike flip flops. 

"Hello." She was snapping in my face. "Huh? Oh. No. I ate at the game." I looked down. She took my phone out of my hands and placed it on the bed. I looked up at her which she was looking straight at me. She placed my hands on her hips and straddled my lap. "Jay I can't do this." I said softly still looking at her. 

"I know. But just for now." She intertwined our fingers. "I. I don't know Jay. What if we get back together?" I asked. "Then this ends." She kissed below my ear and moved to my jawline. I held in a moan as I was trying to gather my thoughts. "You promise?" I asked cupping her face and looking straight into her eyes. She nodded. I nodded. "Okay." I smiled softly. I kissed her softly flipping us over so I was on top of her. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. She nodded pulling me back down on her lips. 

_

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked kissing Jaelene on the lips. She nodded. "Tomorrow." She smiled kissing me on the cheek. "I want my hoodie back tomorrow to, Jay." I joked walking down her porch. "So you're coming back over tomorrow? Is what you're saying." She smirked. "Trust me Jay. You're going to be the only one cumming tomorrow." I smiled and got in my car. 

_

"Where have you been?" Tobin asked as I walked through our room door. "Out." I face planted on my bed. "I know that. Where?" She slid down from her headboard into her bed. "Jaelene's house." I groaned moving to get under my covers. 

"How was your date?" I asked yawning. "Good. But I didn't kiss her." She sighed. "And why not?" I asked moving to put in my sleeping clothes. "I don't know. I'm just not smooth like you and Sydney." She sighed. I chuckled. 

"Smooth? We just go with the flow Tobs. Nothing more. If you're going to kiss a girl you have to be relaxed dude." I advised. "I tried. She..." She sighed. "I care about her a lot. I want her first kiss to be perfect. If it's from me." She said as I got in bed and turned out the lights. 

"Wait dude. This is her first kiss?" I asked. She sighed. "Yeah." "From anyone?" I asked. "Yeah. She told me that today." Tobin said. 

"Tomorrow is the dance pull her aside. And kiss her." I said yawning and turning over in bed. "Goodnight Toby." "Goodnight Kammy." 

_

"Kameron lets go. We have to get to the Morgan house for pictures." Landon called from downstairs. I grabbed Christen's corsage off my bed and my phone. "Coming down now!" I ran into my bathroom and grabbed my ray-bans before heading downstairs. 

Landon straightened my tie when I walked down the steps before me, him and Tobin posed for a picture. Me and Tobin posed for more pictures together before heading to Alex's house. 

_

"Are you sure you two will be okay?" Alex asked me as she put the finishing touches on my make up. "We'll be fine. I hope." I sighed. "What even happened? You guys were fine heading into third period and then you weren't." Alex said. 

I shook my head. "I was being stupid." I said. Alex nodded. "Christen! Your date is here!" Mrs. Morgan shouted from downstairs. "Coming!" I said. 

"Tonight might be awkward but I'll make the most of it." I said then heading downstairs. 

_

"We don't even have to talk at this dance." I said turning on the radio so it would be less awkward. "No, I want to talk. It would look suspicious." She answered. "Suspicious to who? Who are we trying to hide from?" I asked. "Everyone. We're supposed-" 

"We're supposed to be perfect. Right? Christen we're anything but that. Nothing close to that." I said. "People. People don't know that. Kam." She raised her voice. "And they will know tonight Christen. We broke up that's what couples do." I said. "I didn't want to break up with you I just needed time. To process everything." Her voice was wavering. 

"And that's okay. But what isn't okay is everytime we have a bump in the road you try to ignore it. Or you offer sex 24-7. I don't want you for that. You're not Marisol to me. And the sooner you understand that the better." I pulled into the venue of the dance and got out and opened her door. 

"Now put on your best smile we have pictures to take princess." I straightened out my suit jacket and grabbed her hand. 

_

"You look nice." I pulled Jaelene to the side. "Just nice?" She asked. "Beautiful. But you know that." I smirked. She smiled and pulled me onto her lips. Good thing the dance lights were dim because otherwise we would be caught. 

"Want to come over later?" She asked. "Yeah. After I drop Christen off." I kissed on her neck softly. She nodded moaning softly. "You want to go to the bathroom?" I kissed her on the lips. She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the exit. 

"Kam! They are looking for you!" Sydney said blocking the doorway. I groaned. "What could they possibly want?" I asked. "They need a singer and you're the only one I could think of. So they want you." She said. "Yeah. No. I'm not singing. Do you know how many people are going to make that public." I said. 

"So what?" Sydney scoffed. "I'm already social media famous Syd. I know that. You know that. Everybody in this room knows that. So if this singing thing becomes public record labels are going to try to make me even more famous. And I don't want or need that." I said. 

I pulled Jaelene around Sydney and led her to the bathroom. "Maybe you should sing?" Jaelene said as I locked the door. "You rather me sing than have sex with you?" I asked. "The sex can wait Kameron. But singing. I can tell singing is something you love to do. So if the labels come after you because of your talent. You can always turn them down." Jaelene said avoiding my eyes. 

"I haven't sung in front of an audience since I was 12. You want to know why?" I asked. She nodded. There was a chair in the bathroom so I sat. Then pulled her onto my lap. 

"Me and my parents used to go to church every Sunday. So naturally I sung in the choir. The very last time we went I had a solo. I was the star child you know. Everybody knew I could sing. So when I got in front of everybody in the church to sing. I froze. I couldn't sing a note." I said. "So, if I go sing in front of everybody. I'll freeze. Again." I said. 

"Look. It's okay to be afraid. But I believe in you. Sydney apparently does or she wouldn't have offered for you to sing. And if you're so scared I'll stand backstage." She caressed my right cheek. I nodded. "Okay. I'll sing. But only if I have my sunglasses on." She smiled and nodded. 

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She unlocked the door and we headed backstage. 

"Sunglasses." Jaelene fixed them on my face. "Knock them dead." She smiled. I smiled and walked out onto stage. They handed me a mic. "Um. My names is Kameron King. And I-I'm going to be your entertainment for the rest of the night." I cleared my throat. "Yeah. So let's get started." I smiled. 

_


	18. Chapter 18

Senior Year  
Chapter 18

"King." Mr. Smith called on me during class on Monday. "Sir?" I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the light. "Try to sleep at night and not in my class." He said. "Yes sir." I propped my head up on the palm of my hand to keep me awake. 

"What is your problem?" Christen nudged me to sit up. "Nothing. I just stayed up late. I'll be okay." I yawned and rubbed my eyes again. She nodded. "Funny. You never stay up late." She shot back at me with venom. "Well I was studying for a test. Since I don't have tutoring anymore. The thing is messing with me again." I said softly. It was the truth. I was up late studying but only because during the day I was with Jaelene. I swear that girl can go for hours on end. 

"Your dyslexia?" She asked. "You don't have to say it. And before you offer I can keep it under control I don't need your help." I sighed rubbing my temples. She nodded. 

"What does that say on the board?" I asked softly. "Thought you didn't need my help." She said. "Nevermind." I crossed my arms and sat back in my seat. 

_

"Mo." I caught up with her down the hall. "Hey Tobin." She smiled at me. "So after practice today. Want to get something to eat?" I asked slinging my arm around her shoulders. "Yeah. I would love to." She blushed after. "Great! I'll see you in the locker room after practice. Now where is your 2nd?" I asked. 

_

"And what is up with your clothes? Weren't those new last year?" I was coming to talk to Jaelene before second period to see if she could help me with my homework tonight. 

I stopped dead in my tracks and listened. "I mean I at least thought if you went to this school that your parents had money to buy you things." Another girl said. "Oh! That's right. You only got here because of your scholarship." Another girl joked as every one of them laughed. 

"Last time I checked a lot of kids are on scholarship here. Well not you three. Guess all your money goes here instead for kids like us that go for free and have better things to worry about. Rather than somebodies clothes that don't really matter." I said interrupting their taunting. 

The girls left and I wrapped my arms around Jay in an embrace. "I had them you know." She smiled after I let go. "Yeah. I know. But nothing a little back up can't solve." I said. "Now. After practice. I need help with my homework. Think you can help?" I asked. She nodded. She bit her lip. "Can we meet up during lunch?" She asked. I nodded. "Sure Jay. Anything you want to request?" I smirked. She shook her head. "Just that I take care of you first." She ran her thumb over my jaw. I clenched together and she giggled. "Alright doll. I'll see what I can do." I said. 

I walked her to class and was met by a angry looking Alex. "I'll see you for lunch." I kissed her forehead. She entered the room and Alex pulled me away. 

"You're sleeping with her?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "Kam. Obviously you two have something going on." She said. "Which isn't your business." I scoffed. "So you are?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm single. I can do whatever I want." I side stepped her but she grabbed my arm. "Don't forget where your home is." 

I yanked my arm from her grip. "You tell Christen that she needs to get her shit together before she ever steps foot in my life again. And I don't need her questioning everything I do." I said before storming to my second period class. 

_

I waited outside of Jaelene's class and grabbed her hand when I saw her. "You ready?" I asked she smiled and nodded. "Alright. But I skipped second for us to have a picnic now." I smiled. She blushed. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Wait and see. Right now. We have to skip school successfully." I said chuckling. 

We left through the back door and raced to my car. "I'm gonna catch hell for this." I joked. "Worth it though." I said. I drove us to a hidden trail behind the park. 

I grabbed the picnic basket and led her to the spot I had already set up. 

"So are we eating first?" I raised my eyebrow. She straddled my waist and outlined my collarbone. "I definitely have an appetite for something that's not food." She kissed my cheek. "And her name is Kameron." She smiled and kissing me on the lips. 

"Oh really? She's a good lay from what I hear." I smirked flipping us over so I was on top and kissed all over her face. She giggled. "So? Is she?" I latched onto her neck and she moaned softly. "Wait." I stopped and looked at her. "I promised to pleasure you first." She said. I smiled. 

"You didn't answer my question Jay." I flipped over so she could straddle my hips. She kissed me softly running her fingers under my shirt. "Yes. The best lay I have ever had. She makes me scream at the top of my lungs because she does this little tongue thing that wraps around my clit a-and." She rocked against my hips I could tell she was turning herself on. "And?" I raised my eyebrow. "And she pulls it with her tongue and her fingers reach this spot that always makes me cum. Everytime." She moaned. "Now I'm turned on." I joked bringing her down to kiss me. 

_

"Kam!" Mackenzie crashed into my leg. "Hey Bubba." I picked her up and pecked her face all over. "How was your day Bubs?" I smiled. "Good. Mommy says we get pizza tonight." Her smile widened. "Oh really. Pizza?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously. "Is she picking you up or are you staying with Pops?" I asked. "Poppa said I stay here." She poked my cheek. I smiled letting her finger sink into my dimple. She giggled loudly. "I love you." I kissed her forehead. "I love you too." She smiled again. "Why don't you go play with Tobs. Practice is about to start in a minute." I set her down and ruffled her hair. She ran off. 

I stood back up to fall on the ground. But I was slapped. I felt my lip split so I touched it. I pulled it back to see blood. 

I saw Christen and she looked angry. "Christen! What the hell!" I screamed. "You're sleeping with her!" She yelled right back. "Really?!" She yelled. I pulled my hands into fist. "She was there when you weren't!" I yelled. "So you sleep with her! What the fuck Kam!" 

"You need to go. Right now!" I said feeling myself shaking. "No Kam! Answer my question!" She said. "I'm not your child Christen! I don't have to answer to you. And this isn't even your business. I'm not your girlfriend!" I wiped my lip again. 

She went silent. "Yeah that's what I thought. You did this so don't bitch at me for having sex with somebody else." I said and walked off to the locker room. 

Jaelene came in right behind me. "Sit on the counter." She said. I sighed and sat on the counter. She wet a paper towel and held it on my cut. "You can stop talking to me if you want. I won't be offended." She said. I shook my head. "Just because we have sex doesn't mean we have feelings for each other. You and I know that eventually me and Christen will get back together. But if you want out I won't be mad and we can just go back to being friends." I said. 

She shook her head. "I have to get back to practice but I expect to see you after practice." I hopped down and kissed her on the cheek before heading back on the field. 

_

"So what you're saying is if you have an extra chromosome on 21. You have Down syndrome?" I asked. "Yes. That's why it's called trisomy 21." Jaelene answered. I nodded. "I think we're done. My brain is fried." I joked closing my book. I was over her house because I didn't want to face Landon right now. 

She giggled and sat in my lap. "Oh. You can't skip class anymore. I can't let you." She told me. I nodded. "I know." 

"But. I will be at your game on Wednesday. So you have to suit up." She smiled. "I will. Pops will just have a talk with me." I joked. "Which you have to go home in order to get that talk with him." She got up and sat on her bed. I nodded. "Give me a kiss." I smiled. She pulled me close and kissed me softly. "Now go." I smiled and grabbed my book before heading home. 

_

I walked into my house quietly. "Where have you been?" Landon asked. "I was at Jaelene's. We were studying." I answered. "Your teachers have reported that you have been skipping class and your grades are falling. What's up with that?" He crossed his arms. I flinched slightly. This situation was all too familiar. 

I was silent. "What is it Kameron? Speak up now. You're doing it. So you tell me." He boomed. "I only skipped class once. And my only grade that dropped was hereditary." I answered. "Why did you skip class?" He asked. 

"I was picking things up." I mumbled. "For who? I didn't excuse you." He asked sitting on the arm of our couch. "It was for a picnic. For Jaelene." I said. "A girl Kameron!" He yelled. I coward back. 

"I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry." I said. "And what was that at practice today? I ought to suspend both of you!" He yelled. "You should." I said. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. "Go somewhere else for the night. I'll deal with this tomorrow." He said. I nodded. 

_

"I know I haven't been over in a while but I have nowhere to go. And this is the only place I knew where to come." I wiped under my eyes. "Come in sweetheart." Mrs. Carrasco pulled me inside the house. 

"Servando!" She yelled. He came down the steps. He took one look at me and his face hardened. "Who did it? Who touched you?" He yelled. I shook my head. "Tell me Kam!" I flinched. As soon as he saw me flinch his face softened. 

He pulled me into a hug as tears streamed down my face. He told his mom it was okay and carried me to his room. 

_


	19. Chapter 19

Senior Year   
Chapter 19

 

I sat at the kitchen counter the next morning. "Morning mija." Sevando's mom kissed my head. "Morning." I said softly. She smiled. "Now. I know you still don't eat large meals from what Serv tells me so would you like a pancake and bacon?" She asked. I smiled softly and nodded. "Yes please." I said. She pulled out the ingredients for the meal and started cooking. 

Serv came downstairs a few minutes later. "Morning mom." He kisses her cheek. "I got your clothes from your room and shoes. How did you get the new Jordan's before they even came out?" He asked getting an orange juice from the fridge and sitting across from me. 

"I have a buyer in New York. He gets them before the come out. Just so happened he had the flu games and I was willing to pay an extra 100 dollars to pay for them." I answered. "You want some?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm good. Are you alright from last night? I really don't know what happened you weren't really talking." 

"Nothing. He was pissed because Christen slapped me at practice and it caused this big scene. And I skipped a class and apparently my grades are dropping. So he yelled. And he crossed his arms just like my dad did. Right before he would hit me. I just couldn't take it." I said softly. 

He nodded. Mama C placed our plates in front of us and kissed both of our heads. "I love you guys. I'm leaving for work." She said heading out the door. 

"Do I need to stop by his office today?" Serv asked. I shook my head. "I'll talk to him. I need to see Mackenzie before I head into school though." I said. "Can. Can I meet her?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure." I smiled softly. "Now eat. You're not moving till you do." He pointed to my pancake and bacon. "Alright dad. Didn't know you were so bossy." He smiled and shook his head. 

_

"Munch!" I called for Mackenzie in her class. Her head popped up and she smiled. "Kam!" She squealed running into my leg. I picked her up and pecked her cheek. "I want you to meet someone kiddo." I smiled sitting down at the table Serv was at. 

"This is Servando. But I call him Serv." I pointed at him. "Swerv?" She asked. I laughed as Serv smiled. "We'll work on that." I smiled at her. "Serv here is my best friend. Maybe you and him can be best friends too." I smiled. She smiled at him. 

"We can't be here long Munch so you want to play with some toys?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously and I set her down. 

_

"Why are you guys late Kameron?" Landon asked me. Me and Serv got to school about an hour late and the school security called Landon and wouldn't let us in till we told our whereabouts. 

"It really doesn't matter we're here now so can we go to class?" I didn't look him in the eye. I tried to side step him but he moved in front of me. He crossed his arms and stood his ground. I could feel my anger rising. 

"We visited Mackenzie, sir." Servando spoke from behind me. "And just who are you young man?" He asked. "I'm Servando. I'm Kam's best friend." He said with more bass in his voice. "Funny she hasn't mentioned a best friend before." Landon said. "Can we just go to class. We're already late." I said. He stepped aside. 

_

"And why are you late Ms. King?" Mr. Smith asked as soon as I walked in the door. 

"My ex-girlfriend slapped me at practice yesterday because she assumed I'm going to leave her for my friend. I studied for your test today which I missed anyway. I get home and I'm kicked out because my father cannot take the pressure of having a teenage girl in the house! I spend the night at my best friends house who I haven't spoken to in months! Oh and let's not forget my little sister that saw me get slapped yesterday, didn't get to see me for a whole twelve hours after while she usually sees me every morning and before she goes to sleep! So I went and visited her at daycare so she can at least have some normality in her life for once, so sorry if I am just a little bit late to your stupid ass class because I care about my little sister just a little bit more!" I ranted. 

The class was silent. "Can I get my test now? I barely want to be here as is." I grumbled. He nodded and handed me a test. "Go in the classroom next to this one. You have 45 minutes. Don't mind the bell I'll write you a pass." He said. I took the test and nodded. "Thank you sir." I said and went to the other room. 

_

"I'm suspending you." Mr. Hayes said. "On what grounds?" I asked crossing my arms. "You skipped class on yesterday. And you and Ms. Hinkle left campus yesterday without permission to do who knows what. You report to school late with no explanation whatsoever. So maybe you need two days off to gather yourself then come back." He said. 

I stood up forcefully. "I won't deny I skipped class because I walked out the front door. Maybe you need to get on your whack ass security for letting me leave. Second we can leave campus for lunch so just mark that off the list because you don't say shit to anybody else so why start now. And lastly I had an explanation now whether your security told you or not is a different story. Seems like the front door security needs to be fired rather than me suspended. So I'm going to class while you get that handled." I walked out of his office and headed to my second period class. 

"You're on a mean streak today aren't you." Clint laughed falling into step with me. I shook my head. "These girls are driving me crazy." I joked as we turned the corner. Jaelene was waiting for me at the door. I motioned for Clint to go ahead in the classroom. 

"Hey." She hugged me. I hugged her back breathing in her lavender scent. "You checking on me?" I smiled kissing her forehead. She nodded. "I'm your friend first. I always worry about you. You seem to do boneheaded things most of the time." She giggled. I scoffed laughing with her. 

"I seriously don't think that is true." I smiled. She nodded. "It is." "Alright maybe it is." I placed my hands on her hips. She giggled and laid her head on my collarbone. "Maybe after school we can study at yours. I don't have practice." I said. She nodded. "Maybe we can cuddle?" She asked. "Definitely. I'm tired." I said. The bell rang as I finished my sentence. It was time for lunch. 

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder leading us to the lunchroom. I pulled out her chair and then sat down myself. Soon after we sat Tobin and Syd sat also. "Heard you almost got suspended dude. Coach isn't gonna be too happy." Tobin joked. I shrugged my shoulders. 

Tobin looked behind me then looked back down. I felt a slap to the back to my head. "Ouch!" I stood up and turned around to be met with icy blue eyes. "Hope!" I hugged her. 

"Dude. It took you long enough." I pulled up a chair for her. "I was held up by my coach. Not my fault." She rolled her eyes. "Who is this?" Hope smiled at Jaelene who blushed. "Jaelene this is Hope. Hope this is Jaelene." I introduced them. "Where's your girl, King?" Hope asked. "I don't have a girlfriend at the moment." I laughed lightly. "What did you do?" She hit my arm. "Nothing." I scoffed. "It was all her this time." I explained. She rolled her eyes. 

"Tobs. How you doing buddy?" He gaze softened. For some reason Hope always had a soft spot for Tobin, Syd and Kelly. Besides me of course. 

"I'm good Hopey. Kam's taking good care of me." She smiled soft as she ate more of her fries off her plate. Hope nodded. "And you Syd?" Hope asked. 

"Good." Syd nodded. "Syd here totally bombed talking to Alex yesterday. It looked like she was about to pass out." Tobin laughed. Sydney turned red. "Dude. You can't ruin our rep like that." I joked. Syd shook her head. "Everybody was there. I couldn't ask her out right there!" Sydney said. 

"Ask who out?" Morgan sat beside Tobin. Tobin threw her arm around the back of the chair and pulled her closer. "Alex." I smiled. "Hey Mo." Hope greeted. "Hey Hope! What are you doing here?" She asked. "Kam called. Figured I check on the team. Visit while we're on break." Hope shrugged. She nodded. 

"So Syd. You need a Cupid?" Hope raised her eyebrow. She sighed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do." Hope smiled. Syd nodded and smiled softly. 

"Kam. Coach wants to see you." A JV player came by my chair. I nodded. "Thanks." I stood and walked to Landon's office. 

_

"Syd, what was Hope talking about in the... What's this?" Alex looked around. Mr. Smith let me use his classroom as a set up for Alex. The lights were dimmed and I sat on a stool with a bouquet of flowers and a necklace box. I straightened out my collar and stood. 

"Um... Look Alex. I know I hurt you. Really badly. And I didn't deserve to be forgiven honestly. But I wanted to know if-if I could take you on a date. A real date. To uh... Start over. That's if you say yes." I said handing her the bouquet and necklace then stuffing my hands in my pockets. 

She looked at the bouquet then at me. She stared in my eyes and nodded. "One more. One more chance. If you mess up this time I don't think I will be able to take it Sydney." She said seriously. I smiled small. "I promise I won't mess up this time." I nodded. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. 

"I'm glad you finally asked." She said softly. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me Leroux." She joked. I shook my head. "I was nervous. That's all." I said. "I understand. Text me the details and I'll be ready. I have to get to class so I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek and left the classroom. 

_

"You wanted to see me?" I walked in Landon's office. I looked over to see him talking to Christen. My face immediately hardened when I saw her. "I'll come back later." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. "I don't know what's going on with you two. But there used to be love here." He said. I rolled my eyes. "You're right. Used to be." I said laced with venom. Christen looked visibly hurt when I said that. 

He shook his head. "Talk you two. I can't have you two fighting on my pitch. Until it's figured out. You're both benched." He closed his door. I stood by the door. 

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked softly. I sighed out of frustration. "Whatever Christen. Don't act like a victim now. Not after yesterday." I said crossing my arms across my chest. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She apologized. "I bet you are." I mumbled. "Okay. I'm sick of this attitude that you have all of a sudden. Every time I try and make things right you push me away." She exclaimed. 

I rolled my eyes again. "Stop doing that!" She pointed her finger at me. "I'm sorry that I feel some type of way toward you. Oh that's right. You slapped me less than 24 hours ago. In front of everybody!" I yelled. "You fucking deserved it! How do you just go to sleeping with someone else when sleeping with me was the reason we broke up!" She yelled. 

"That's not why we broke up! At least with Jaelene I can talk with her. All you wanted was sex every time we saw each other. Then when I confront you about it. You go bizerk!" I yelled right back at her. "My house burned down Kam! Excuse me if I wanted to forget about it." She said. 

"Excuse me if I at least want to feel loved by you because that drunken and no good excuse I call for a father burned my childhood home down because he just felt like it. My mom was missing for a week. A week Kam! She was too scared to come home." She was breaking down. Tears were running down her cheeks. "My sister was in the house Kam! She sees everything and I can't protect her from it. And everyday she ask me where are you because she misses you Kam!" She said. 

"I'm sorry that I slapped you but I find out from people around the school that you're sleeping with another girl and you're supposed to be committed to me. And I'm supposed to be cool with it. Let it happen. No! I'm not okay with it Kam! I'm not!" She yelled. I nodded. 

I sat beside her and pulled her into me. I wiped her tears as I ran my fingers through her hair. "I'm here. It's okay." I kissed her head. She continued to sob into my neck as I soothed her. Telling her it will be okay and leaving kisses on every peice of visible skin. She intertwined our fingers after about an hour. 

"I'm sorry for being an ass." I said softly. "I love you. I know that. Everybody does. I was just mad." I shook my head. She nodded. "I love you too." She said softly. I smiled. 

"I'll talk to Jaelene after school. Then I'll be at the Morgan house. Am I welcome?" I asked. She nodded. 

_


	20. Chapter 20

Senior Year  
Chapter 20 

 

I knocked on Jaelene's door and waited. She opened the door and smiled. She stepped to the side and let me in. She wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. "Hey. I need to talk to you." I kissed the top of her head and let go of the hug. 

She nodded and led me into the kitchen. I leaned back on the counter playing with my fingers. "Me and Christen talked today. In Landon's office." I clenched my jaw. "We're trying to work it out so. This has to come to a stop." I said softly. I looked at her. She nodded softly. "I understand."

"Look Jaelene. I never want to hurt you. Ever. If I am just tell me." I looked at her. She shook her head. "I knew. We knew that it was ending. Christen is the girl you love. You always will. I've accepted that. You guys were going to get back together that was a given." She said. "If I ever am or do. Tell me okay. Because sometimes I honestly don't know. Okay?" I said. She nodded. I pulled her into a hug before leaving her house and heading to Alex's. 

_

I knocked on Alex's door similar to Jaelene's. Alex answered the door in a hurry. "She's upstairs. Do me a favor and get Channing a snack. I'm supposed to meet Syd and I'm late." She said as she actively raced to her car. "Okay." I walked in and closed the door behind me. 

"Channing!" I called into the house. I felt a small body run into my legs. "Kam!" A cheerful Channing looked up at me. I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hey cub." I smiled talking softly. "I heard that it's snack time for you so what do you guys have?" I asked. "Granola!" She cheered. 

"Your sister must have gotten to you. How about ice-cream?" I asked. She nodded as a huge smile broke out on her face. "Ice cream it is." I put her on my shoulders as we made our way to the kitchen. "Hold on tight alright. I need to get the things to make your ice cream." I said. "Alright Kammy." She giggled. I grabbed the vanilla ice cream out the fridge and chocolate syrup. "Sprinkles?" I asked her. "Yes please." She said. I poured the last of colorful sprinkles in the bowl before lifting her off my shoulders and onto my hip. 

We both sat at the table and she ate while I scrolled through my social media. "Chrissi! Kam made me ice cream!" Channing cheered. "She did. Didn't she?" She smiled kissing Channing on the forehead and pulling me out of my seat by my ear into the kitchen. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What was that for!" I asked rubbing out the pain in my ear. "You gave her ice cream!" Christen whisper yelled. "What? Whenever I give it to Mac she falls asleep." I shrugged my shoulders.

Christen shook her head. "You deal with her when she's bouncing off the walls." Christen poked my chest. I smirked. "Fine." I crossed my arms. She smiled softly before turning on her heel but I gripped her waist with my fingertips bringing her into me. "After she's finished eating can we cuddle upstairs. We have to rest for the game tomorrow." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and nodded. 

"Chan. Wanna watch a movie after you're finished?" I asked. She nodded vigorously. I smiled. "Alright. Finish eating and pick the movie." I kissed the top of her head and sat back in my seat. Christen sat in my lap and nuzzled my neck. She wrapped her arms around my waist as mine gripped her ass. "Love you." I whispered. "Love you too." She smiled into my neck. 

_

 

"Why are we here?" Alex asked as I pulled up to a little league soccer game. "This is where we first met remember." I said softly. "Except we were players." She said. "Well yeah. But ever since we broke up I've been coaching these kids. I wanted you to come to a game." I said then getting out and opening her door for her and closing after she got out. 

I grabbed her hand and headed to the field. Midway through she intertwined our fingers. "Hey girls!" I greeted them as we got into earshot of them. "Coach Sydney!" They cheered. "So you guys this is Alex. She's gonna be with us today. So just call her Coach Alex." I said smiling. "So champs. The golden tigers are here for a rematch. So you guys have to go out there and teach them another lesson. We're starting with a 4-4-2. Emily and Dakota. I need goals millions of them." I said placing them up top. "Yes coach." They both said giving each other a high five. 

"Alright my brick wall. Tighter than ever. No balls through. But if they do slip one through KB I need you to be there." I told Kasen Bell. The girls called her KB for short. The little girl nodded with a warm smile. She was very quiet but commanded the back line when needed to. 

"Alright my mids. Make accurate passes that's all I need for you guys. And back on defense if needed there." I said. They nodded. "Alright. If we win this game we're a shoe in for playoffs." I smiled. The ref blew his whistle and the girls ran onto the field.   
_

"Channing just went down and Sydney said her and Alex are finishing up dinner. I can stay till they get back." I said standing in the doorway of Alex/Christen's room. 

She nodded. I sat beside her on her bed and pulled her into me. "I know I have to work to get your trust back but I will." I said. "Don't apologize again or I won't talk to you for a week." She smiled softly. I nodded laughing softly. "Yes m'am." I kissed her cheek. 

_

"I had fun tonight Syd." I smiled. We were outside my front door. I had my arms wrapped around her neck as she pulled me into her by my waist. 

"Are you sure? The girls were telling me it was a lousy first date." She tilted her head. "You took me to a place where we were coaching the sport we love with the person I love. It couldn't have been more perfect." I said. Sydney blushed and looked away from me. "Next time I get to pick the date." I said turning her face back to me to make eye contact. She nodded and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Syd." I kissed her cheek and opened my front door. "Text me so I know you're home." I yelled as she walked back to her car. She nodded and went back to her car. 

I walked inside and the house was quiet. I knew my parents weren't here so I assumed Christen would be in the living room but she wasn't. I went upstairs in my room and there Christen was with a sleeping Kam cuddled into her. 

"Hey. I see you two made up." I said quietly making my way to my closet. "For the most part, yeah." She smiled softly running her fingers through Kam's hair. I had changed into striped pajama pants and a tank top and laid in bed. "Is she staying the night?" I asked. "She wasn't supposed to but I'm not waking her this late." Christen answered. "How was your date with Syd?" She asked. 

"It was great. I didn't know she started coaching so she took me there because they had a game. She's really good at it. She even taught me a few things. Then she took me to in and out. Which she knows I love." I smiled. "So you're thinking of getting back together?" Christen smiled. "Slowly but surely." I nodded. 

"That's good. I know she makes you happy. And you need to get laid." She joked. "I do not." I scoffed. "You do." Christen laughed nodding her head. I pouted. "Am I that bad?" I asked. She nodded smirking half way through. 

_

Christen had woken me up early so I could head home to change and get ready for school. I entered my house quietly and headed to my room. 

 

"Kam." I heard a small voice. I headed to the bathroom where the voice came from. "Hey Bubs." I said softly. She was on the floor. I picked her up and went into my room closing the door behind me. "What were you doing in there?" I asked. "Mama and Pops were too loud. I couldn't sleep." She answered yawning. I nodded. "We have an hour before Tobs is up. How about we go back to sleep. Yeah?" I asked her. She nodded sleepily and hugged her arms around my neck. I moved to get under my covers and got comfortable before falling into sleep along with Mackenzie.


	21. Chapter 21

Senior Year  
Chapter 21

I woke up about an hour later with Mackenzie lightly poking my face. "Kammy. Time to wakey-wake!" She cheered beside me. I smiled small as I sat up. Tobin appeared to already be awake and in the bathroom so I sat for a little bit with Mac till she got out. 

After I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth I looked in my closet for clothes while Tobin laid in bed a little bit longer. "Where were you last night I didn't hear you come in." Tobin asked. "I got in this morning. I slept over with Christen." I said pulling out a black pair of jeans and a white slim fitting Nike hoodie. 

"Are you staying this time?" Tobin asked. I looked at her in confusion. "What?" I asked putting on my clothes and moving out of the way so she could get dressed. I moved to the mirror in the room to do my hair. 

"You and Christen. You left. Are you going to stay this time?" She asked getting dressed in ripped jeans and our black game jersey. She put on the black head band I got her and throwing her hair into a bun. 

"I didn't leave. She pushed me to." I answered. Tobin rolled her eyes. "She didn't push you to do anything Kam. I try to stay out of your business but I'll put it out there whether you listen or not. Christen's a good girl. You can't keep toying with her and expect her to come back every time. One day she's going to give up and it's going to be nobodies fault but your own." Tobin slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys and jacket. "I'm going over to MoBro's before school I'll see you there." She said then leaving me by myself.

I slipped on the Jordan 72-10 elevens and slipped my game things in my bag and grabbing a floral headband before heading down the steps. 

"Morning." I kissed Mackenzie on the head and hugged Hannah. "Where have you been?" The room fell silent as Landon walked in. "Good morning to you too Pops." I said flatly sitting down across from Mackenzie. "I asked you a question I want it to be answered. Now Kameron!" He said sternly. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. 

"I'll see you guys at the game. I'm already late." I sighed standing and making my way to the door. "Don't you think about leaving, Kameron!" He yelled. I stopped in my tracks. "Now where were you last night?" He asked. I turned around and glared at him. "None of your business." I said. He cocked his head to the side with a look of astonishment. 

"Oh yeah. Well I'll make it my business to sit you tonight." He said. "Landon!" Hannah exclaimed. "If that's what you want then I'll sit tonight. I'm leaving now." I said and leaving out the house. 

_

I reached the school and turned off my car leaning back in my seat sighing out. 

I jumped when someone tapped on my window. It was Servando. I rolled down my window and breathed out. "What's your problem dude? You've been sitting there for 5 minutes staring into space." He asked. I shook my head and rolled up my window and getting out of the car. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. I grabbed my bag and bookbag from my backseat before locking the car and heading inside with Serv. "Yeah. Just some things playing in my head for the game. Nothing major." I shrugged. He nodded. "Is Landon alright. He seemed pretty pissed when we came late that day?" He asked. I nodded. "He's okay. Nothing I can't handle." I said as we reached my locker. "Has he hit you?" Serv whispered. I shook my head. "No. Yelled is all." I picked out my hereditary books and stuffed everything else in my locker, closing it. "See you at lunch?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "See you later Kam." He said as we both headed to our separate home rooms. 

I made it to my homeroom and there was Jaelene standing at the door. She pulled me to the side and looked around. "Are you okay?" I chuckled at her behavior. She slipped me a sheet of paper that was folded. 

"What's this?" I asked. "Just open it." She said softly not looking me in my eyes. I nodded. I opened it and the first line read was 'Diamond Bar Hospital Free Clinic'. My eyebrows furrowed together. I looked further. 

'HIV' negative

'Herpes' negative

'Chlamydia' positive 

My eyes jerked up from the paper and stared at her. I pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door. "What is this? Some type of joke?" I asked waving the paper. She looked on the verge of tears. "No." She choked out. 

"So who were you sleeping with?" I asked crossing my arms. "Better question is why did he go in raw?" I asked. She still wouldn't look at me. She shook her head with tears streaming down her face. 

"Answer me!" I yelled. She flinched. "It was Jermaine." She said. I nodded and charged for the door but she pulled me back. "I'm so sorry." She shook with tears. "I didn't want this to happen." She said. I nodded. "I'll go get tested. Nobody knows about this okay." I told her. She nodded. "I'll throw this away." I ripped the paper up. 

I walked out of the room with Jaelene behind me. Just my luck I ran into Christen on her way to her homeroom. 

"Hey Kam." Her smile was there for a minute before she saw Jaelene behind me. She nodded more to herself than to us. "So much for trying to earn my trust back." She said. "It isn't what it looks like." I sighed stuffing my hands in my pockets. "See, I want believe that but I'm not going to. Because later it will come out that it was." She said. I shook my head. "It isn't though. I swear. We were talking that's it." I said. I motioned for Jaelene to leave which she walked off. 

"What were you two talking about?" She asked as soon as Jaelene got out of earshot. "I can't tell you that." I shook my head. She scoffed. "Goodbye Kam." She walked around me and headed down the hallway. "Shit!" I whispered under my breath. 

I walked into my homeroom and sat with Ali and Syd. "Where have you been?" Sydney asked. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. "Okay. Well are you ready for tonight?" She asked. "I'm not playing so I don't have to be." I answered tapping my fingers on the table. "Wait? What? Why not?" Ali asked. The bell rang. "Don't want to talk about that either." I answered before heading to hereditary. 

_

"Alright class today we are not going to talk about genes any longer. We have covered everything there is. Now. With your partners you will have a baby simulation. I have permission slips signed by your parents that you take care of babies for the night. They will not turn on till 7 tonight." He said as he passed out wristbands for us to wear. 

"The things on your wrist are scanners. You scan your wrist before you do anything for the baby. Like feeding or changing the diaper." He explained. "Oh and there is a recording system in here. Points will be docked for bickering couples." He stated. 

He placed the babies on our tables with baby carriers. "Unfortunately I have to leave right after this class so you will have to carry the baby around school." He clapped his hands together. Most of the class groaned. I sat back in my seat. Christen was successfully ignoring me so it was a quiet period. 

"Chris will you just listen?" I whispered. "Unless you are going to tell me what that conversation was about. I have nothing to listen to." She said. I groaned. "It's personal for her. I can't betray her trust." I said. "But you can stomp all over mine right?" She raised her eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that." I reasoned with her. "Then what is it then? We can't rebuild trust when you are keeping a secret!" She exclaimed quietly. "It's not my business to tell Christen that is what I'm trying to tell you." I said. She shook her head and sighed. 

"Whose house are we staying at tonight?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "My house it is then." I said. 

_ 

I pulled Serv to the side before lunch started. "We have to go to the free clinic." I said softly. "Are you?" He left an empty question but I knew the next word. "No. But I might have caught something." I said. He nodded. "Let's go." He said. We walked to his car and got in. 

"So what do you think you caught?" He asked as we exited the parking lot. "Chlamydia." I answered. "From who?" He asked. "Jaelene. Who got it from Jermaine." I rubbed my hands down my face. He sighed. "Let this be the last time you have sex with someone other than Press." He sighed. "Definitely." I nodded. 

_

We made it back to school about five minutes before lunch period was over and I sat at our regular table. I slipped the paper into Jaelene's hand discreetly. She opened it quietly and nodded with a small smile. I took it back and stuffed it into my back pocket. 

I was walking to the gym when Christen stood herself in front of me. "I thought you weren't talking to me?" I said. "I'm not. But you're on baby duty right now." She said with a glare. I nodded. "Of course." 

"What was that paper you showed her?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Christen." I said walking past her but she reached in my back pocket. "Chill out Christen." I reached for it but she snatched it back. I grabbed her around her waist and pried it from her hands. 

She glared at me with tears in her eyes. "It must be something you know I will be mad at." She said. I looked down at my feet. "I-I'm sorry." I said. She shook her head in disbelief. 

"That word means nothing to you." She said. "Some things I can't tell you Christen." I said. I saw Alex and Sydney walking up so I knew we had to continue this conversation later. "I'll talk to you later." I turned around and walked into the gym with the simulation baby. 

_


	22. Chapter 22

Senior Year  
Chapter 22

 

I sat on the bench as the game entered the 75th minute. Syd and Christen were having a great game. Alex was struggling in the 10th man position because Carli our original tenth man had graduated last year. But she was still able to feed as well as Tobin to the forwards. I sat on the bench with KO but she wasn't talking to me. Which was fine because Christen tells her everything so I wouldn't expect her to like me. 

As the end neared I started clearing the cups and bottles around the bench. "Kammy!" Mackenzie yelled my name from the stands I smiled and waved at her as well as Hannah. "King! Pay attention!" Landon said sternly. I rolled my eyes and sat back on the bench. He sat beside me. 

"You could be out there Kameron. I suspect the stunt you pulled last night is something that you've always gotten away with in the past, but not with me. If I don't know where you are how do I know you're safe?" He asked. I grimaced. "Because I have done this so many times I find my way back home safely. As I did last night." I answered. 

"But how do I know that Kameron. You scared us half to death when you never came home. We thought you left." He said. I shook my head. "I'm not trying to be unreasonable but why would I ever leave. You guys have given me the best life in a few months than my biological parents have given me in years. I would never leave." I said as the final whistle sounded. 

I stood. "I was with Christen last night." I got up to shake hands. We had won with 2 goals one from CP and the other from Syd. After shaking hands I went to Mackenzie where I was greeted with raspberries on my cheek. I smiled and kissed her on her head. "A good game there Mac?" I asked her. She nodded clapping her hands. "Where's Chrissi?" She asked. "She had to handle something Bubba. I'm sure she'll come over here later." I said. She nodded sadly. 

I kissed her forehead and hugged Hannah before heading back into the lockeroom. As I got in the lockeroom I sat in my locker waiting for Landon to come in. Till then I sat the baby in front of me just in case it turned on. 

"Kameron King is it?" I heard my name being called as I walked with the baby carrier. "That's my name. You are?" I raised my eyebrow. "Head coach of the Stanford Women's soccer team." He stuck his hand out. I smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir. Sorry I didn't get to play today. My ankle tweaked at practice so I rested today." I lied. He smiled and nodded. 

"Understood. Is that your child?" He asked. I laughed out loud. "No sir. It's a class project." I smiled showing him Tristin. He sighed in relief quietly. "Well. I would love for you to come check out the campus. Discuss your scholarship that I already have set up if you just say yes." He pulled out his card and handed it to me. "Call me." He smiled. I nodded and smiled. "Awesome. I will be in touch." He walked away as I stared at the card. 

_

I buckled the baby carrier in as Christen say in the front seat. It has turned on in the middle of Landon's speech so I kept it close in case it started crying. I got into the front seat and started the car just as the baby started crying. 

I sighed out. "I'll get her." I said getting out of my seat and sliding into the back. I pulled the simulator out of the car seat and scanned my wrist before rocking it. That wasn't working so I got the bottle out of the bag. It immediately stopped crying. I sat 'Tristin' back in the car seat and getting back in the front seat and pulling out of the parking lot. 

"I love you if that helps anything Christen." I said softly over the hum of the engine. She stayed silent. "I ended things with Jaelene also. You have nothing to worry about. I am yours and I will always be. So just put your trust in me this one time and believe me when I say it's nothing." I pleaded. She still had no expression. I sighed out and turned on the radio continuing our journey home. 

_

As soon as we got home Christen pulled me into the bathroom and left the baby in the living room. She closed the door and locked it. I sat on the counter waiting on her to speak. 

"The baby records everything we say remember?" She reminded. I nodded groaning. "Now everybody is going to know." I said. She nodded. 

"If you say nothing is going on I believe you Kam." She said. I smiled to myself. I grabbed her hand softly and brought her in between my legs. "I promise that I will be truthful to you from now on." I ran my finger over her promise ring. She nodded. 

I kissed her forehead then her cheek. "I love you. Don't forget it." I said looking her in her eyes. "I love you back." She placed her hand over my heart. I smiled softly leaning forward to peck her lips. She leaned forward again and kissed me longer. 

I broke the kiss and placed my arms around her neck. "I love you so much." I whispered in her ear. Her hands slipped under my shirt and felt on my abs. I caressed her cheek and smiled pulling her into another kiss. 

"Kammy! Chrissy! I gotta potty!" Mackenzie yelled outside the door. I groaned because immediately after she screamed the baby started wailing. "I'll handle Tristin you help Mac." She kissed my cheek and opened the door. "Hey munchkin." Christen picked up Mac and kissed her forehead. "Chrissi!" She wrapped her arms around Christen's neck. 

"Munch you trynna steal my girl?" I got Mackenzie from Christen's arms so she could go downstairs. "Now potty we go." I said chuckling and closing the door. "You and Chrissy together?" Mackenzie asked. I looked at her with a curious expression. "Yeah kid. Why?" I asked. "I like Chrissy." She shrugged her shoulders. "Pee kid. So I can get back to Christen." I ruffled her hair and smiled. "Turn around please." She said quietly. I nodded and turned around. 

_

"Maybe we could get something to eat?" I asked Alex as she stood at her car and I stood at mine. "We could. Is this a date?" She raised her eyebrow. "I-It can... Nevermind. Forget I asked." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked at my feet. "Why are you so nervous around me?" She asked me chuckling. 

I shook my head. "I just don't want to make the same mistakes I did last time. I can't mess up again." I sighed. "Syd, everybody messes up. It's how you go about them after the fact." Alex said. "Yeah but you're special to me Alex. I hate seeing you cry. Especially when it's because of me." I said. She lifted my chin. 

"Most times when I cry over you is because I care about this. Us. You're going to make me cry sweetheart. Many more times after this. I love you. And you love me too right?" She looked for reassurance in my eyes. 

I nodded smiling wide. "I love you too." I said. "Good. We're on the same page then Syd." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Now does pizza sound good?" Alex asked I nodded. "Okay let's go then." She moved to open the door but I stopped her. "You never open the door for yourself Alex. You know that." I opened the door and let her get in. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"You and Kam with your chivalrous ways." She joked. "Yeah but chivalry gets you places." I smiled and closing her door and getting in on my side. I looked at Alex for a little bit longer and she blushed softly. "I do love you babe. Always remember that." I said. She nodded smiling softly. "I love you too." 

I drove to the pizza parlor and got a table in a secluded area so we could have some privacy. 

I pulled Alex's chair closer to me and put my arm on the the back of her chair. "Hi, my name is Jamie and I will be serving you today. What would you guys like to drink?" She asked looking straight at me completely ignoring Alex. 

"I'll have a water and she will have lemonade. Add sugar." I smiled softly for good measure. "Are you sure you just want water. By the look of you, you can have a cheat day." She smiled and placed her hand on my arm. 

"Yes. I'm sure." I said politely sliding her hand off my arm and scooting closer to Alex. She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. I looked at Alex who was fuming with jealousy, still staring at where the girl had left to. 

I pulled her chin to where she was looking at me. "Hey, I'm yours. Only yours." I said reassuring her. She nodded and intertwined our fingers. 

_

"Mo, Kam just texted no practice for tomorrow." I told her as I sat on her kitchen counter and she cooked dinner. "I know that we are in the same group chat Toby." She smiled coming to stand between my legs. 

I kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to be a smart ass babe." I smiled. She giggled and looked up at me. "Tobin?" She asked. "Yeah babe." I said. "What are we exactly?" Morgan asked. 

"We're Friends. Right?" I asked tilting her head so I could nip at her neck but she pulled away. I looked at her with a confused stare. "Friends don't do these kinds of stuff Tobin." She whispered. I groaned. "We've only been messing around for like 3 weeks. We're not ready. I'm not ready Mo." I said. She shook her head. 

"Well figure it out Tobin. I won't be here forever." She crossed her arms and went back to cooking. I sighed. "Mo, come on. Don't be like that." I hopped down from the counter and leaned against it. "I'm not being like anything Tobin. You can't even bring yourself to say you like me but you want to act like we're together. It doesn't work like that." She exclaimed. 

"Whatever Morgan. What is it with you? I'm sorry I got forced out of the closet and I don't want to be in a relationship immediately!" I raised my voice. "What about me Tobin! We are in a relationship! We lean on each other! Sorry if I want a title from you!" She yelled. I shook my head. 

"I'm out. You're not about to talk to me like I'm a child." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed towards her front door. "If you leave don't think about talking to me ever again." Morgan yelled. "That's fine!" I yelled back and slammed her door. 

_


	23. Chapter 23

Senior Year   
Chapter 23

The plastic baby wailed from the car seat at the foot of my bed for the third time tonight. I checked the clock it read 3:00 in bold red letters. I groaned softly. "I'll get her Chris." I yawned. She snuggled into the pillow beside me and went back to sleep. I grabbed the car seat and headed to the living room. 

I scanned my scanner and rocked her to calm her down. Even though Tristin wasn't real I had to act like it. I laid down on the couch and Tristin on my chest. "Please don't wake up again Tris. Your mom will worry her head off if you do." I chuckled. "Your mom is a good person though. Even if she micro manages everything to the T. Which is why I don't understand why she is interested in me. I'm a mess literally. But she loves me anyway. Or so she says. Sometimes I think I irritate her to earths end. I don't know kid. I'm indecisive. I want to marry your mom Tris. I really do. But the girlfriend stage is too damn hard." I explained. 

"Language. I know. That's something else about your mom kiddo. She only cusses when she's mad at me." I laughed. "Angry Christen. Is pretty hot though. Even though that might be gross to you." I said. "Listen Tris. I'm only telling you this because your mom is upstairs and you're not real but I got a scholarship from Stanford. That's mom's dream school. I haven't told her yet and Landon doesn't want me to reveal it till signing day." I smiled. 

"She's going to be so surprised." I smiled to myself. "Alright kid. We have four more hours to sleep so I don't want you waking up." I yawned and cuddled the doll into my chest. Drifting off into dreamland a few minutes later. 

_

I woke up being lightly shaken. I opened my eyes to see Christen above me. "Shit. Where's Tristin?" I sat up but she pushed me back down lightly. "Relax. She's in the kitchen with Hannah and Landon. Go get ready for school." She kissed my forehead before heading back into the kitchen. 

I got up and brushed my teeth and washed my face before heading into my room. I laid back in my bed and closed my eyes. "Hey. Hey. Put these on. You can sleep in the car." Christen threw clothes at me. I groaned. 

_

"I love you." Kam whispered in my ear before she headed to her home room. We had dropped off Tristin at the classroom and we went to my locker. "Are you two back on?" Kelley asked walking beside me. 

I looked down. "We're getting there. She's still hiding something from me. Well two things now." I sighed. "Wait what? She won't tell you?" Kelley asked. 

"Relax Kel. One of them she wants to surprise me. She got a scholarship to Stanford. She told Tristin this morning." I smiled softly. "You mean like the fake baby?" Kelley smirked. I nodded rolling my eyes but smiling wide. "She never let me get her when she cried. She always told me to go back to sleep. It's like she was superwoman. She said she wants to marry me Kel." I smiled. Kelley nodded. 

"Are you sure about this Chris?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "What is your problem with Kam, Kelley!" I groaned. "Seriously! Everytime we have a problem you encourage me to break up with her. Then when we get back together you give me crap! What's the problem?" I asked. 

"I just don't think Kam is the right fit for you, Chris." She said. I sighed. "Then who is? Kelley. Who is?" I asked. "And I hope to God you don't say you. Because we've been over this so many times." I exclaimed. She looked down. "I can't do this right now. I just can't." I slammed my locker and walked away. 

_

"Kam stop!" Christen yelled down the hallway. Christen grabbed my arm. I whipped my arm out of her grip but she caught me again. 

We were on our way to hereditary and Christen told me about her encounter with Kelley. "What are you saying Christen. She hit on you!" I yelled. She shushed me quietly. "I don't care about that Kam. I care about us. Babe just listen to me okay." She stopped in front of me and cupped my face. 

"I don't want anybody but you Kameron. Only you. Okay." She smiled small. I sighed and nodded. "I love you baby." She said. I pulled her in for a hug. "I love you back." I kissed her cheek. She nodded. 

_

"Kam." Jaelene called my name. I looked back and walked over to her. "Yeah." I smiled hugging her. We were just let out of first period and Christen stayed by the door waiting on me. 

"I'm clear. My doctor said I can get off the medicine as early as tomorrow." She smiled. "That's good Jae. Does Jermaine know he has it?" I asked quietly. She looked behind me and her eyes widened. 

"Not here." She pushed back an angry Jermaine. "I just want to talk to her. Or you haven't told her either?" He yelled. "Just leave it alone!" She said. "Hey. Calm down. You're causing a scene." I said calmly getting in between them. He chuckled. "Oh so she hasn't told you yet then." He grinned wickedly. 

"Told me what?" I asked turning to Jaelene. She looked down. "Told me what?" I asked again. "Kam." Christen pulled me away. I sighed. "This isn't over." I said. Christen pulled my face to look her in her eyes. "Whatever it is. It is over." Christen said. I nodded. "I'm serious." She said. I sighed and looked away from her. "Okay." 

"No. Look at me." She said softly. I shook my head. "Babe. Come on." She tilted my head to look at her. "What's going on?" She asked. "I can't tell you. You'd be pissed." I said softly. "I'd be even more pissed if everybody in this school knew what that was about and not me." She answered. "Not here." I sighed stuffing my hands in my pockets. 

"Want to go home? I know we both don't have major classes today. We can come back for practice." She asked. "I can't. Landon will be mad if I skip again." I shook my head. "I'll tell Julie to mark us present the whole day. You just need sleep babe. It's been a long 24 hours." She pulled me into a hug. I nodded. "Okay. But can you text Tobin and tell her to bring my work home with her?" I asked. 

Christen nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the school. 

_

I walked downstairs, with only boxers on and a sports bra. Christen was at the dining room table with a paper in front of her. She was staring at it. It looked like she had been crying. 

"Babe." I said softly. She looked up. "What's wrong?" I asked. She slid the paper in front of me. It was the clinic paper. I stared at it. "Are you mad?" I asked looking up at her but she wouldn't meet my eyes. "Pissed." She answered. I shook my head and balled the paper up. 

"She didn't give it to me but that's no excuse." I said sitting across from her. "I still can't believe you slept with her." Christen broke eye contact and looked at her hands. "It doesn't matter though Christen." I sighed running my hand down my face. "We weren't together and I already promised it wouldn't happen again." I said looking at her but I could only see the side of her face. "We're not breaking up again either Christen. I'm tired of this never ending cycle. We're together for the long run. I'm serious." I said. 

"It still hurts Kam." She said. "I know but Christen I'm here now. I'm with you now. I'll never do it again. I would never cheat on you and I didn't. Trust me baby." I said softly. She nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

"Chrissi!" Mackenzie cheered as her and Hannah walked through the front door. She jumped into Christen's arms and Christen kissed her cheek. "Hey Munch! How are you?" She asked smiling. "Good!" She smiled wrapping her arms around Christen's neck. 

She set Mackenzie down as I walked behind her with our gear. "Hey Buba!" I smiled kissing her forehead. "Kammy!" She cheered blowing a raspberry on my cheek in response to my forehead kiss. "You behave today?" I asked her. She nodded quickly. "That's good bubbs." I smiled ruffling her hair. 

"Mom, we're headed to practice do you need anything when I come back home?" I asked. "Nope. We're all good here Kam. Have a good practice. You too Christen. It's nice to see you here again." She answered. I nodded and me and Chris headed to practice. 

_

After school I waited by Morgan's car. I knew she always came to her car to get her things before practice. 

A few minutes later she came to her car but paused when she saw me. I smiled softly. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I wanted to apologize. For yesterday that is." I said. I pushed my hair away from my face. She rolled her eyes. 

"I'm serious, Mo." I said. "Then act like it, Tobin! I don't need your not well thought out apology!" She crossed her arms across her chest. I sighed out. "I am acting like it Morgan! I want to be with you! As your girlfriend because I care about you! You were right okay! Friends don't like each other and I like you a lot. More than I should. And it's scary to me, but I'm here, I'm willing to try Mo. Especially for you." I exclaimed. 

"Just give me a chance. Okay?" I asked. She rolled her eyes smiling softly. "Okay." She pulled me into a hug. I kissed the side of her head rocking her from side to side. "I'm your girlfriend." I kissed her cheek smiling. She nodded giggling after. 

_

Me and Alex sat on the bleachers, waiting for practice to start. I pulled her onto my lap kissing the back of her neck. "Is this okay?" I asked softly. She turned slightly and nodded. I ask Alex a lot if anything I do is okay with her. We still haven't kissed since we got back together. 

"Babe?" I asked. She turned around completely looking at me. "Nevermind." I shook my head. "What is it?" She asked. "Its just. I miss you." I said softly. "I'm right here Syd." She giggled. "That's not what I meant." I said. "I miss being close to you. We talk yeah. But if we're going to talk you might as well be my best friend again." I said. "You miss sex?" She asked. 

"Not even that Lex. I miss kissing you. When I sleep over I miss waking you up with a kiss. I miss you showing affection to me every chance you get to. How I act like I'm annoyed with all the face kisses but really I love them because it shows you care." I said. She nodded blushing softly. She kissed my cheek, then my forehead, then my other cheek, the tip of my nose, my chin and she paused looking me in my eyes. "I love you." She whispered. 

I leaned in and captured her lips with mine, gripping her waist to keep us steady. Her arms came around my neck pulling me closer. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. She moved to straddle my waist as her fingers played in my hair. 

"Woah LeMorgan there's oxygen in the air maybe you two need to consume some." Kam's voice said jokingly. But shortly after a slapping noise rang out. "Ouch babe!" She responded. I broke the kiss slowly burying my head between her neck and shoulder. 

"Like you and Press haven't had dry sex with us sitting right there." Alex joked. I looked up to see Press blushing as Kam rolled her eyes. "Yeah after that we have real sex can you say the same thing?" Her eyebrow arched. Alex didn't have to respond because Christen hit her in the back of her head. "Babe I'm trying to defend us!" She joked flashing her million dollar smile. "I don't care!" Christen scolded her. Kam poked her lip out. 

"Looks like somebodies in trouble." I said kissing Alex's cheek. "Can it Leroux!" Kam yelled chasing behind Christen. 

_

"Kam!" Christen moaned. "Are you going to stop being mad?" I asked kissing up her neck. After I had tracked her down I had to calm her down a little because even though an angry Christen Press is hot, she's also scary. 

She caressed my neck pulling me closer as my lips ghosted over her lips. She nodded giving me puppy dog eyes. I smiled fully kissing her. "Good." I said pecking her lips one last time before moving slightly from in front of her. 

She held me in place and stared into my eyes. "Don't broadcast our sex life like that." She said. I nodded. "I'm sorry. You know how me and Syd get." I said smiling small. "I just don't want people knowing everything about us." She explained. "You just don't want people to know you're a freak in the sheets." I joked which earned me a hard punch in the arm. "Ouch! Babe!" I rubbed my arm smiling. She rolled her eyes. "Kiss?" I asked bringing her closer to me. She turned her head. "So it's like that Chris?" I teased trying to catch her eye as she turned her head from side to side trying to avoid mine. 

I kissed her cheek, making her smile small. "It's like that babe?" I smiled slyly. "Huh?" I asked gripping her waist bringing her closer. "Baby." I whispered. She turned towards me. I knew that word would work. She loves when I call her that, she says it brings out my accent. She tried not to smile but it was breaking through. I kissed her cheek repeatedly and she fully smiled. "There it is." I joked bringing her into a hug and pecking her lips softly. 

"Say it again." She whispered. "I love you. Baby." I said softly. "I love you back." She said pecking my lips and blushed. 

_

 

"Babe stop!" Christen whined. Practice was over and we decided to go to lookout mountain. In other words a secluded area where couples go to be alone. We were currently in my backseat cuddling and Christen was whining because my hands ended up, up her shirt. "What? It's warm." I whined. She rolled her eyes and moved them. 

"Buzz kill." I grumbled. "Kiss?" She pouted her lips. I leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I still want to touch you." I said. "Over clothing. You haven't earned under clothing and plus I'm not in the mood." She laid her head back in the crook of my neck. I sighed. 

"You don't miss it?" I asked. "Miss what? Sex?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, but we just got back together Kameron. Sex would only complicate things." She said. "But we didn't get to have make up sex." I pouted. She blushed and looked away from me. "I mean come on baby. You love sex just as much as I do." I smirked. 

"You know what that word does." She smiled small playing with her fingers. "I know. That's why I say it." 

She kissed me slow climbing fully on top of me as my hands traveled to rest on her ass. I pulled away in a daze. I looked at her smiling lazy. "What?" She blushed even redder. I pulled at her waistband and then looked in her eyes and shrugged. "I'm just lucky enough to have the most beautiful girl in the world." I smiled. "Stop." She said softly. "What? It's the truth." I smiled wide. She slowly removed my practice shorts but I stopped her hands before she could pulled down my boxers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. "I love you. You love me. That's all we need. Forget everything else." She reassured me. I smiled small and switched our positions so she was on the bottom. 

_


End file.
